Destiny's Game
by Anvesha 07
Summary: What if Naru never came back from England.... and After 5 years Naru and Mai meet. And Naru is engaged? And has a son? Read to see what happens... R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is just a random idea that came to me. I wanted to do write one of angst. I wanted to make it a oneshot but I think it will be a few chapters as I don't like writing that much at a time. This time no prologue...directly into the story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of the original characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Destiny's Game**

**Chapter 1**

Taniyama Mai was one of the most valued journalist of Paranormal Department of the best newspaper, News of Today, in the country. She travels quite a lot and her pay is...well... satisfactory. She has been working in here for almost 4 years besides going to college. She hardly knew how she came to do this job but she enjoyed this work because of the faint connection of the past.

She was assigned a new project of going to London, the last destination she wanted to go, for detailed interview of a famous founder of some sort of school for paranormal studying or something.

She would have easily rejected the proposal but recently due to her sickness she was already behind. She had to take some days off and needed to catch up. But still she tried. How much do you think bosses care about your problems? Nil

_Flashback_

"_May I come in?" Mai asked knocking the door of her boss._

"_hn" came the response from the other side._

"_Taniyama Mai, just the person I wanted to see." He said raising a hand for her to sit down._

"_Do I have a new project?" Mai sat down and asked in curiosity._

"_Yeah... here's the file... go to London... meet this guy-" He was interrupted by Mai._

"_Excuse me, can I please not handle that work?" She asked hesitatingly._

"_No, it is finalized that you will be going, ticket is also ready for tomorrow."_

"_But-"_

"_By the way, you still have to submit you other story by the end of this month. You can't afford to lose this project." He clearly stated handing her the ticket and case file._

"_Hai" She excused herself._

_End of flashback_

She was going to be late... the flight is in one and half hour. The ride from her apartment will take almost 30 minutes. Then the check ins and usual stuff...

Her briefcase was flat open on the floor behind her as she kept looking for her black formal dress, the best dress she had. She knew that she has to take interview in a grand ball or party full of rich people. She can't just wear jeans and top. First, she will stand out, and then look ugly among them.

_'I kept it somewhere over here,_' Mai thought as she rummaged through her closet drawer. Suddenly a glittery book caught her attention at the bottom of the drawer. It seemed old but was not dusty.

It was her diary from 5 years back. Ayako gave her this as a souvenir when she went outside the country. She opened it but instantly regretted doing that. She began to scan through the pages written in her own handwriting.

_Oh My God, my part-time job is so awesome, even though I don't have a lot stuff to do except for making tea and filing... and dealing with the narcissist... But he is handsome... He is genius... He is nice too sometimes... He saved me today from falling, but we both ended up falling in the sewer... He is not that bad after all... I met him in my dreams. DreamNaru is so different. He is nice and warm... Everything is over... He was lying all the time... He left... forever..._

Her eyes became watery. That was enough for her, she couldn't read anymore. She forgot everything... almost. She threw the book over her shoulder and rubbed her tears off her cheeks quickly. _'He didn't and will never come back... I knew that when he left'_. She was fine now, she assured herself.

There was sound of car horn outside. _'Oh God, he is here' _she exclaimed. Mai found the dress perfectly placed in the other drawer. She quickly put the dress in the briefcase and was brushing her hair last time. Her hair has grown longer, she noted.

Outside her friend, Leon Azorned, an American, was waiting for her. He was handsome, funny, and in the same office as her. Oh yeah, he is also the son of her boss. She didn't knew that when they met, but later found out. He recently joined their office. When they met him in the office, he quickly befriended her despite her somewhat cold attitude at that time.

She asked him to drop her off in the airport because she got in an accident last month and her car is still recovering. The car takes more time to get fit than her. _Urgh.._

She locked the front door and practically ran to the car.

"Good morning, sunshine" He greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning... drive quickly, or otherwise your dad will fire me?" Mai put the bag on the backseat and smiled at him.

"You are late as usual" He looked at her.

"Habits never change."

The driving was silent as Mai was dozing off.

"We are here" He opened her door with one hand and with the other held her bag.

"Oh.." She was tired, but started following him slowly.

------------------------

**Plane**

"Exactly, how did you convince you dad to let you come with me?" Mai asked smiling at the blond sitting beside her.

"Usual...no biggy..." He answered taking the file out from his bag.

"This time you are interviewing an old man... mmm... name is Dr. Devin Houston. He is some weird person."

"Eh?... you don't even know him, why call him weird out of the blue." She had closed her eyes but was listening to him.

"This says he used to have something like PK... god knows what is that... but now he is weak and can;t use it anymore." He defended himself to a sleeping Mai.

"You are sleeping again" He put the file down and looked outside the plane. _'There are so many weird stuff going on around.'_

_-----------------------_

**Hotel**

"Mai, please hurry, how long does it take you to get ready... you are already cute" Leon shouted lightly pounding on the bathroom door.

They were in a hotel room which they booked for only a few hours. They were returning in the night flight. But they needed some time to rest and get ready, hence the room. Mai was now getting ready while Leon was done half an hour ago wearing a tuxedo.

"Coming... I am almost done... and What did you say?" She shouted back.

"Oh..My... You look amazing!" Leon complemented as she came out.

"Shut up... we will be late... get the directions too." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Take my luggage, please, I am wearing heels," She asked ever so softly before exiting. Leon already liked Mai and her politeness was a bonus. He grabbed their luggage and was out in the hall.

-------------------------

**Party/Ball**

"Did you find who you are looking for young lady?" A man asked the lost Mai who was thankful that someone came to her rescue and gave a bright smile. He seemed like the in-charge.

"No, Could you please guide us to Dr. Devin Houston? We have scheduled an interview with him." Mai asked politely.

"Sorry, but I don't think he came to the party." He replied looking around a bit.

"But, I can introduce you to her daughter. She should be able to help you." He added brightly.

"Mai did you find him?" Leon came from behind before Mai could answer the man. Mai shook her head at him and returned her attention to the man.

"Could you please, that would be a great help" Mai asked.

"Sure this way." They follwed the man around the ball room. Mai explained to Leon what was going on.

Then they approached an elegantly dressed lady. The man walked ahead to speak with her while they stood at a distant. She instantly came to them.

"Hello, Layla Houston, the daughter you are looking for." She smiled and held out her hand. Mai and Leon shook it.

"Taniyama Mai and Leon Azornd" Leon introduced themselves.

"We had an appointment with you father. But-" Mai started but was interrupted.

"But my father is currently admitted in hospital. His health is not that good. I should have informed you guys earlier. I am really sorry. But you are welcome to enjoy the party." She said disappointedly. Mai's face fell. _'All these for nothing. God is so cruel sometimes.'_

"So, all this for nothing." Leon spoke the words in Mai's head. Mai didn't say anything, only nodded. She was about to turn to leave when Miss Layla's words stopped her.

"Wait! Maybe I can manage. Please follow me." They again started looking for someone in the crowd of people.

"I think, I know someone who can help you with your work. He is also one of the sponsors." Layla said as she walked ahead, politely waving to few people.

"Is this a good idea... i mean without any prior arrangements." Mai worriedly asked her.

"It is alright, don't worry... he is also my fiancé ... I've found him" She smiled at the worried Mai who was now slightly relieved at her idea. _'It's kind of her fault, so she is introducing her husband-to-be, that's fair' _she thought as she is always against worrying random people for her article.

"Mai" someone called and her eyes shot up at the person. The same. Cold. Voice.

"I am so sor-" She stopped midway as she saw the person in front of her. Naru or Noll or Oliver Davis. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looking like...

"Naru" she muttered not audible enough for Leon and Layla to understand, but Naru was used to the name and understood it without any effort. It was not possible for him to forget.

"I am sorry, Dr. Davis." She held out her hand and Naru's cold hands shook hers. She felt the shivers down her spine. He was the same as before. His raven-hair, emotionless face, and blue eyes staring at her.

"Miss Taniyama" She tried her best to give the best smile to hide all the sorrows that was piercing her heart. But for someone who knew her very well and could read her in seconds, it was all fake.

"So, Ms. Taniyama, it seems you already know each other quite well." Layla seemed surprised but thankfully for both didn't ask how.

"But let's do the formal introduction. This is Dr. Oliver Davis, one of the sponsors of the academy and my fiancé... and they are the ones I talked to you about, Taniyama Mai and Leon Azorned." Layla smiled at Naru, who nodded, and excused herself. Naru motioned for them to sit on a empty table and the followed without any further talk.

Mai didn't want to do this. She wanted to go, run away. But she knew some day she might have to face a situation like this. _'Stay strong, only few minutes and then I go back!' _She repeated to herself while getting herself ready to speak with him after so long.

------------------------

A/N: Tell me what do you guyz think... R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter and another key point of the story is revealed. R&R...

_Review: Naru motioned for them to sit on a empty table and the followed without any further talk._

**Chapter 2**

They walked a few steps when someone called Naru from behind. They all turned towards the person, who was a typical English man in aspect of his appearance and hair, which was dark brown and very short. He smiled and took Naru aside (just a little further from them)

_'This is my chance' _Mai thought as Naru left. She quickly turned towards Leon who seemed was enjoying the party very much looking around at the people.

"Ne, Leon..." Mai started tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Mai...what happened?" Leon turned to Mai and asked curiously. After a long time, he saw her like this, sad and lost in thought.

"c-could you please take the interview today?" Leon looked at her disbelievingly but she was looking at the tiles. He was surprised at Mai as she is not the type of person who will ask others to do her job.

"I am not feeling that good and th-this interview is pretty important... it will be a favor," Mai paused to look up at him, "I will repay it promise."

"Ok, no problem. But you promise you'll return the favor, right?" Leon smiled and teasingly asked her.

"Yes, of course...arigatou." Leon hugged her. She smiled and handed the things needed, completely oblivious that Naru was standing there.

"Oh, Prof. Davis...I'm sorry I didn't see you," Leon said turning towards Naru, whereas Mai stiffened and her smile vanished. Naru didn't say anything but walked to a table where they all sat down.

Mai didn't make the mistake of looking at Naru as Leon asked him several questions. Naru' replies were terse and to-the-point in his professional tone... what else can you expect? Once in a while, when Leon jotted something down, Naru would take a glance at the girl sitting beside the reporter. _'She has totally changed... I have never seen her this quiet in my whole time of knowing her,' _Naru thought looking at the very-quiet-unlike-her-personality Mai.

Mai looked around her at the extravagant party. All people were polite and very sophisticated. And not to mention his fiancé is also one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen. _'No wonder Naru left Japan as quickly as he could.' _She was surprised at herself that she could restrain from crying. Mai stole a short at glance at her former boss or her first love. _'He hasn't changed at all even after these years.' _Mai was pulled back form her thoughts when an announcement was made by a man standing at the center of the dance floor (which was by the way, in the middle of the room, ball room style).

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, the first dance of the evening will begin shortly. Please come down to the dance floor with your partners."**

Soon after the announcement, Layla came and sat down beside Naru. Promptly after finishing the interview, they left. The dance began... with a beautiful melody that Mai have never heard of.

"Lets go... we are done finally," Mai said.

"Mai... our flight is in five hours. I prefer sitting in this nice place than in the airport. Don't you?" Leon didn't even look at Mai and was staring at the dance floor. Mai had no answer, so she kept quiet, after all Leon came all the way to accompany her so he should have some fun too. She even made him do her work, staying was the least she could do.

She started playing with her bracelet because every time she would look around, her eyes would involuntarily searched for Naru. And sometimes, when she will find him, Layla would be standing beside him. She tried her hard to accept reality but she realized that all this time she loved him more. Her head started to hurt really bad.

-------------------------

"Mai... wanna dance... this will be the last dance." Mai was startled as Leon took her hand and stood up form his chair. He looked down on her smiling and waiting for her approval. She stood up but shook her head.

"Leon...not now-" she was cut off as Leon pulled her closer resulting in her losing balance and falling at him. Leon caught her easily with a hand around her waist.

"oh..sorry... but you have to dance... to return the favor." Mai sighed in defeat and Leon led her to the floor.

"**As you know this is the last dance... and this time we have a twist..." **

Mai didn't bother to hear the man. They started dancing.

"You know what to do, right?" Leon whispered to her.

"Eh?What?Where?" Mai almost shouted but the volume of music masked it.

"Calm down, Mai... we are not being attacked. I was talking about the dance. You have to switch the partners as you dance. You will go to your right. We are dancing in some pattern or something," He explained.

"We are?" Mai asked confusedly looking around.

"Yeah... Do you ever pay any attention..." Leon laughed.

"No... so right, right?" Mai asked nervously. She doesn't want to make fun of herself in such a grand party.

"Yeah right, right." Leon mocked and Mai frowned.

"You-" Mai was cut off. She absolutely hated when other people mocked her. She was just nervous. She is not the best at dancing, especially formal ones. Its not her fault.

"Here you go" Leon let go of her. She was almost ready to spin back and hit him hard. But, actually it wasn't that hard. Another guy soon caught her.

Now the beats were a little faster. She has to admit it was fun and refreshing for her form her bad mood. But she still seemed to have a headache. So, she tried her best to feel better. She had four partners and then she was once again dancing with Leon .

"You idiot...why did you let go of me so suddenly," Mai asked him squeezing his shoulder hard.

"Mai... you have weird ways of torturing, it hurts," She relaxed her hold and laughed at his expressions.

"I think you are worst formal dancer in this party... you will have one more partner, please, dance well," Leon teased her even though he didn't honestly think that.

"You baka...I will kill-" Leon let go of Mai, this time laughing. She almost lost her balance but fortunately her next partner caught her quickly before she could fall.

"You... Leon.. idiot.. stupid," Mai was mumbling while huffing in anger. She hadn't look at her partner yet but when she did, all colors from her face drained. She was dancing with... Naru.

Mai was more nervous than ever. She didn't know what to say... or even if to say anything... or pretend they don't know each other. With the spinning of the dances, her vision seemed to be spinning too.

-----------------------------

**5-10 minutes later**

**Mai's POV**

I could feel that someone was calling my name and throwing some water at my face. But my eye lids seem heavy and my head still hurt really bad. The last thing I remember was finishing the dance and walking beside Naru towards Leon who was talking to Layla. But before I reached them I...I... don't remember anymore.

"Mai...are you ok" Leon's voice seemed very concerned.

I opened my eyes to find a small room with three people in it. I figured I was lying in a sofa and Leon was sitting beside be in a chair. Two people were standing in front but I couldn't make out who they were. I blinked a few times before realizing that it was Naru and Layla.

I quickly tried to sit up at the awkwardness of the situation. But as soon as I did, I fell back again.

"baka, why do you try to sit up so quickly." Someone said and helped to sit up. The line was vaguely familiar, I sat up slowly to see who was speaking.

"Are you okay," Leon smiled at me. I had no choice but to do the same. But somehow I felt sorry that it was not the one person I expected.

"Do you need a doctor Taniyama-san. You seem to have a fever." This time Layla spoke sitting on a sofa at the side.

"N-no, no, I am fine..." I managed to say. Honestly, I don't like people staring at me, so for now, I will manage with a lie. _'I do feel a little dizzy.'_

"Our flight... its in half hour, we should go..." I asked Leon after seeing the clock.

"There is a blizzard and they canceled our flight... until further notice... could be 2-3 days," Leon told me. I was panicked. _'How are we suppose to go then' _I thought.

"Are you kidding me? I need to do another report?" I blurted out even though I wanted to keep it as a thought. I quickly shut my mouth and stared at my hands.

----------------------

**Normal POV**

Leon stood up and went to Naru and Layla who stood up to leave.

"Thanks for helping me with my friend... " Leon's appreciation got a smile and a nod in return. They were about to leave when a waiter came in.

"Sir, I am sorry to inform you but all the closest hotels of this area are reserved and have no vacancy." He stated to Leon.

"All of them?!...oh well... you can't do anything." Leon screamed and then calmed down.

The room was silent for a moment before anyone said anything.

"If you don't mind, You two can stay with us in our mansion." Layla spoke up.

"Really? That would be awesome," Leon said in excitement.

"No, we don't want to bother you. You already helped us a lot... with interview... and this." Mai got up with much effort to stand beside the Leon.

"It's okay... all this began with my negligence," Layla assured Mai.

"Come one, Mai!" Leon looked at Mai who shrugged.

"But-"Mai got cut off. _'Why everyone is keen on interrupting me today... is this some kind of game...WAIT... did Naru just say something' _Mai looked at Naru curiously.

"It's only a matter of few days, and I don't mind... You can stay, unless you prefer the streets of London." Naru stated coldly, before walking to the door and Layla following.

"Are you two coming... we are leaving now" Naru asked standing at the door frame and without even looking back.

Its after a long time that Naru said something narcissistic. Its hard to understand whether he is being polite that he is asking or annoyed or just trying to insult them that they have now where to go except for his house. Nonetheless, she found a smile forming in her lips at those words. She gave a soft sigh and followed him.

---------------------------

Mai didn't say a single thing after getting out of the party. They took their bags from the reception and were on their way to the house in Naru's car. Suddenly a thought struck her, _'Whose house are we going to... Naru's or Layla's... or they live together?'_

She didn't say anything and waited for the answer to be revealed. Then she saw the name of the house they were entering 'Davis Mansion'. Now, there are no doubts, she is going to Naru's house, and probably Layla's house too.

They got off the car and the driver was asked to bring their bags inside the house. After knocking the door, a butler opened the door revealing a huge house... no... a Mansion. They walked inside the house, where unknown to the other two, Mai and Leon were visible gaping at the sight.

"Hi, Daddy... you are back!"

Mai jumped at the sudden noise which echoed in the mansion. It seemed some kid's voice, otherwise no one would shout like that. She looked around to find the source when a little boy came running from upstairs and stopped in front of Naru. He smiled at Naru who ALSO smiled, the rare smile. Naru seemed a totally different person. He knelt down and hugged the boy.

"You know Daddy, I know how to do it perfectly." The boy jumped in excitement.

"You do? That's very good." Naru's tone uncharacteristically very gentle toward the smiling boy.

"Daddy... we have guests?" The boy asked peering over Naru's shoulders to look at the strangers.

_'Um...yeah...an old friend?'_ Naru thought.

_'So the kid is Naru's... I don't believe it.' _Mai whispered is shock.

----------------------

So how did you like it... good or bad... R&R. Is it confusing... I am not that good a writer, so, I don't know... and also if there is any spell errors or anything, just point out and I will fix it. Thanx... bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I am back after like 3 weeks or so... I am terribly sorry for all those readers who actually follows my stories... I know there are very few... but now I will try to update regularly. And specifically this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers... R&R

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT, IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

underline talking in Japanese

the rest is in English

**Chapter 3**

"Hi! I am Gene!" The boy now known as Gene went to Mai and stretched his hand forward to shake. Mai was still shocked form the revelation that he was _actually _Naru's son, but seeing the face of the boy, she couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly and shook his hand.

"I am Taniyama Mai, and this is my friend Leon," Mai answered and Leon also shook his hand.

"Daddy, can I take them to the guest rooms," Gene asked his father who was instructing the servant to take their luggage.

"hmm," Naru replied as he walked to the stairs. Mai saw that Layla wasn't going inside but turned around to go the main door.

"Miss Layla, aren't you going to stay at this time of night," Mai asked in curiosity. Layla turned and smiled.

"Huh? Here? No, no, my house is just around the corner. But I will come tomorrow morning. Bye!"

"Let's go!" Gene shouted as he was already halfway to the stairs. Mai twitched as there was a sound of wind that seemed to crush the windows.

"Thank you, Gene. I think you should go to sleep, it is already past 9. Good night!" Mai patted the boy's head as he nodded and left her alone in huge room.

To begin with there was a king size bed, one-third of which would have been enough for Mai; and there was a small lounge area type with two single couches surrounding a small fire place at one side of the room.

Mai closed the door and threw herself at the bed. It has been non-stop working a few days to make up for her absence. Now, it felt like heaven. But the thought of being around Naru and having to see him every time will constantly reminded her of the time at the airport when he left. How he rejected her mercilessly and never even bothered to keep any contact with any of them.

She forced herself to get up and went to take a shower. Changing to her only set of spare clothes she sat down on one of the couches. It was really helpful when Layla offered to let her borrow some clothes in the car. She had no idea why Layla was being nice to her, but you shouldn't refuse help when you really needed it. Who knew how long was it going to take for her to back.

Suddenly there was a power failure, it startled Mai for a short time. The she remembered that usually in this time of houses... no mansions... you have generators that takes two to three minutes to start. She patiently waited sitting still for what it seemed like ages, actually 2 minutes. Then her door opened revealing someone.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved inside the room. Mai stood up and her face was slightly pale, but she replaced it with a smile when she recognized Leon in the dark with a worried look.

"I-I am f-fine."

"I thought I should check on you... wait for me while I get some sort of light for you till the light comes on, ok?" Leon saw her expressions and thought it would be better to bring light than comfort her in the dark, so he headed downstairs.

The wind was still blowing hard as Mai can hear sounds of trees rustling in the wind. She turned around to look at the windows covered with golden-ish curtains. She was getting terrified by the second but as usual suppressed it. _CRASH. _She jumped at the sound and was now trembling and clutching her chest tightly with her hands

Thankfully, the door opened revealing a person with a small penlight in hand as he moved closer. _CRASH. _This time it was much louder causing her to clutch the person tightly thinking it was Leon. He also wrapped his hands around her as she relaxed in a few seconds. He was warm and she seemed protected from any dangers.

They were like that for barely more than 30 seconds when the lights flickered on. Mai detached herself to thank _Leon _for saving her. BUT... she looked up to find deep blue eyes staring at her. For a second it was filled lots of emotions that was difficult for Mai to understand but then it became expressionless as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Ano..." this single word spoken almost inaudibly caught his attention to make him stop. She switched to Japanese without knowing it herself.

"N-Nar... Oliver-san... sorry... Thank you... I was afraid and didn't know it was y-" Mai started but didn't know how to explain.

"It's alright... after all, you are my guest and I have some responsibilities around this house." He sighed and left the room. In other words to Mai it was like saying 'I had to do it, not that I wanted to... anyone would have done it.'

Mai knew he was Naru but still after so long he still doesn't care for her unless it was his _responsibility_. She wanted to cry for all her miseries but Leon soon showed up. He explained that he went to get the light but everyone was trying to get the generators on, so he went there to help them instead. She quickly finished the conversation and went to sleep.

Mai was laying in her bed for a long time. She took another look at the watch... 11:45. She couldn't go to sleep instead questions were popping in her head. Why Naru has a son? He looked almost exactly like him, though he doesn't have the same personality. Was Layla his mom? But they are not married and she doesn't live here. Do Naru really loves Layla? He does, otherwise, why would he marry her, she is very nice and beautiful. She was feeling jealous of Layla but couldn't exactly hate her, because Mai being Mai hardly holds grudges against others.

Finally she decided to get up and go downstairs. 11:51... another look at the watch frustrated her more. She carefully opened the door and tip-toed to the stair not wanting to wake up anyone. But it seemed lights were on in a few other rooms. The corridors were dimly lit and one room which was three rooms away form hers and other one was of the library.

Without much guessing she concluded the one awake in the library was a certain narcissist. She smiled at the thought... Naru can never sleep until it is midnight or something. But the curiosity of the other nocturnal was killing her. So she tiptoed to the room where the door was slightly opened. Peeping through the hole revealed a raven-haired little boy sitting on his desk and concentrating on doing something.

She was lovingly looking at the boy, but decided not to disturb him. But the moment she was about to turn, Gene abruptly looked right in her eyes, causing her to bite her lip. He looked really pissed off but then smiled at her. Mai taking that as an invitation went inside and stood beside him.

"I am really sorry for being like that... I was just wondering who is awake at this hour." Mai said nervously with a smile.

"It's fine! I am just drawing something. You can stay if you want." Mai nodded. She was curios what he was drawing but decided not to let the curiosity get the best of her, sat down at a one side of the bed behind him.

The room was not like a usual kid's room you will find but it was not boring. There was a shelf with some pretty thick books for a kid, and a few toys here and there, a wardrobe, a closet. Everything was neat and clean. Everything, from rugs to wall color was some shade of blue and to be precise, Gene himself was wearing teal pajamas. There was a big pin magnet board with blue borders over his desk that had some very beautiful drawn pictures. Some were depicting elegant British houses, some beautiful sceneries too; one even had a very realistic portrait of Naru. _Did he draw those? _Mai thought to herself.

"You sure like blue don't you?" Mai asked the boy as he smiled but didn't look up.

"Yep! It's daddy's favorite color too!" Mai couldn't help but smile at his reply. She knew Naru liked blue, even though he always wore black. Come to think of it, he was wearing black with a blue something in his coat today too.

She stood up and walked to his desk after being unable to stop her growing interest. "Did you draw those?"

"Yeah"

"Amazing"

"Thank You"

As she began to inspect the pictures, she saw two photo frames on his desk. She picked up one that had Gene and Naru wearing the same outfit, of course, in two sizes. Looking at the picture seems like it was taken when they were unaware of it. But Gene totally looked like looking at his younger version. The other photo had which she figured would be Naru's parents and Gene playing. Unknowingly a huge smile spread across her face seeing the happy family even though something was missing... his mother. She debated whether to ask about it to a little boy when Naru walked in.

He was smiling but wiped it out seeing another presence in the room which she clearly understood. "Gene, you should be sleeping, you know."

"...yep I am done!" Naru walked over to the desk beside Mai who quickly put down the frame she was holding. He picked up the Gene's drawing and scrutinized it before magnetizing it to the board. Then he picked up Gene and tucked him in the bed.

"Good night Daddy and Mai." He sang.

"Good night." He kissed his son's head and walked to the switch. Mai also moved out of the room.

"Wait." Noll's voice came from behind and she stopped.

"You still talk in few words." She said in a mocking tone but not turning around.

"But you have learned good English..." Naru said in his teasing tone.

"It's been five years..." Mai said with sadness and something else Naru couldn't quite figure out... longing? She walked to her room and shut it down quietly.

"It's been five years, huh?" He whispered as he walked to his room which was beside Gene's.

_I wonder what will happen._ Naru thought as he remembered Gene's drawing.

On the other bedroom, Mai cried herself to sleep not knowing exactly what caused it.

Not to forget the story is set after the half of manga ending, you know, after Naru leaves rejecting Mai saying that he loves Gene instead... there are many truths to be revealed about many things, so keep reading...

Also tell me how you like it, and because I am too busy with my school works and stuff, the more I get reviews, the sooner I would update that story... I have to update my other ones too, so bye...


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **So, this is the next chapter. I think this was the most quick update ever... oh well... abt the last update I don't know why but the underline talking didn't really come out right, why? I don't know. So, sorry for that, and here you go:

**DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Ghost Hunt or any characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Underline talking: Japanese

**Chapter 4**

The morning was not that bright or cheery for anyone, mainly because it was still cold and windy and snowy. Even though the wind was not blowing dangerously like last night, it was still there. A dim light fluoresced the huge room while a peacefully sleeping Mai just turned the other way in her bed... well technically her temporary bed.

Mai opened her eyelids slowly and smiled that it was morning and she had a nice sleep, but immediately frowned seeing that it was still not_ sunny _outside. In other words, no way for her to escape this house of torture. Climbing down the bed, she saw there was a pile of clothes and realized it must be from Layla's. She took her own jeans and a beautiful purple top form the tile to change in to.

After the shower she glanced at the clock... 10:20. _My God! _She was a guest and being this late is very rude and ungrateful and so not sophisticated. What will they think of her? On a second thought, who was she kidding? This was Naru's house, the person who had to face her lame excuses for being late _almost _everyday for 2 years.

Naru... Shibuya... Oliver... Noll... She knew him by so many names. But all the name had the same person behind it, cold and heartless. This made her wonder, why did he hug her during the black-out. Whatever... it was always heard for her to understand him and now it will be the same. She would be careful not to fall in love with him anymore... never.

By the time she was thinking all these, she was downstairs and saw that Leon was sitting on the dining table, typing something on his laptop. The dining room was adjoining with the living room, so you can see the living room from there. She found that Naru was sitting there reading some file. She briefly wondered where Gene was but-

"Morning sunshine!" Leon exclaimed _quiet _loudly as he saw Mai approaching the table.

"Don't ever call me that!" Mai just glared at him and sat down. _Naru didn't hear that, right?, fingers crossed, _She thought. This was just to be on the safe side, she did not want any misunderstanding.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Mai asked as she put jelly on her toasted bread.

"You were sleeping like an angel, I didn't want to disturb you." This time Mai seriously looked at him not noticing that the knife she was using was also pointing his way.

"Sorry... but you don't have to threaten me, it was a compliment after all..." He clasped his hands together asking for forgiveness. She sighed. '_I can never make him stop, even though there are other people...geez.' _

"You are speaking in Japanese?" Gene came beside Mai and was trying to sit on the chair beside her but was failing. Mai looking at his futile efforts, pulled his arm to help him sit on the chair. He smiled in gratitude.

"Do you know Japanese?" Mai asked in Japanese, because he _is_ Naru's kid may be he knows Japanese.

"Hai, Hai!" he smiled widely, "I am Japanese after all." 

They talked in Japanese for a while as she ate her breakfast. She was surprised at Gene's Japanese which was like any other kid from Japan. _Naru taught him, _she wondered, _he doesn't seem like the person who would teach his kid some other language when he doesn't speak it that much, now that Gene (the other Gene) isn't here either._

The whole day was fun and cheerful for Mai as she spent it with Gene. They mostly played puzzle and such trivia games, or talked about their family, which meant, Gene's dad, grandfather and grandmother, and Mai's sort of friends. His intelligence didn't fail to surprise Mai and sometimes put her in shock or disbelief.

At the end, due to his request, Mai decided to cook Japanese food. Not that she was very proud of her cooking, but Gene seemed sad that he got to eat Japanese food only once or twice in his lifetime. And the chefs were quiet reluctant for some reason to cook it. So, finally, the lunch... or dinner as called in England... was ready.

**In the library**

Naru spent most of his time in library carefully not meeting Mai, because as he noted every time he was around Mai or talking to her, her cheerfulness disappears almost drastically, being replaced with sadness. He was clueless as to why but he had work nonetheless, so he stuck with that.

He wanted everything to go back back the way it was, even when it meant she loved Gene and not him. Because for some reason it seems awkward when she calls her Oliver Davis.

He wondered if Mai figured out that she loved Gene instead, or... Does she love _that_ Leon now? He liked her, that was painfully obvious, but if she liked him or not was still not clear. What would she think if he told her that Gene has...

"Sir, dinner has been served." A maid informed him interrupting his thoughts. He only nodded and went to the dining room.

Mai was sitting beside Gene and once in a while helping him with his food. She didn't realize that Naru was watching them with a sort of..._a big sort of_... smile. He came to sit on the other side of Gene, so that now Gene is in the middle of Mai and Naru.

"We are eating Japanese today! Isn't it good?" Gene asked Naru in between chewing his food.

"It is good." Naru said impassively as he began eating, even though he was surprised at how good the food was.

"Mai made it... And..." He chimed before taking another bite. Taking in the taste of food, Naru mused, _'I haven't eaten her hand made food for a long time... actually after a long time I have eaten some edible Japanese food.' _

This time, Gene's choking got him back form his musing. Mai seemed panicked and then finally aimed for the glass of water. At the same time Naru too located the glass of water. Both aimed for the glass of water as Naru's hands landed over hers. She felt a shiver with the touch of cold hand, but shrugged it off. They looked in each other's eyes for a split second, when she realized the troubled expression in his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and removed his hand to turn his attention to his son.

"Don't talk while eating, Gene" Naru scolded him as soon as he calmed down. Mai just heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," Gene murmured. A few minutes later, Mai went to get Leon for dinner.

"Mai is really nice," Gene said after carefully finishing his food.

"Yeah?..do you like her?" Naru asked still keeping his focus on his food.

"Yes, a lot... will my mom be like her?" Gene asked looking innocently at Naru with a smile, not knowing the intensity or the depth of the question. Naru was shocked as to why he would say such a thing but as he looked at his side he couldn't help but return the smile. But he didn't answer the question.

After Leon came downstairs, they were all eating with the exception of Gene who was eating an ice-cream. There was complete silence except for the clattering of the utensils. Mai wondered if Gene was already used to it. He was the one to break the silence.

"Is Mr. Edward coming today like he said or is it later on... to talk about the case?"

"He will be coming today sometime depending on the weather." Naru replied.

"You guys take ghost cases... what do you call it..." Leon intervened being curious.

"Ghost hunting," Mai answered the unasked question.

"Right! Ghost hunting must be fun?" Leon continued.

"We don't play, so naturally it isn't supposed to be fun." Naru looked at Leon in such a way that wiped his smile away and he began eating again. The rest of the dinner was peaceful.

After their snack they were sitting on the couch, Mai on a single one and Naru and Gene on the larger one. Naru as usual was buried in his file as Gene was admiring Mai's effort to solve a rubik's cube (A.N: a mechanical puzzle with colors). She was desperately twisting and turning to get it right as Gene failed to stifle his laughter any more. This made Naru look up form his file and he closed it, taking in the scene.

Mai looked at Gene with a frustrated look and started twisting again with different expressions. "No matter which type of expression you use, thats not going to solve it," Naru smirked.

"It's hard... I am trying for _so _long but its not working... maybe there is some problem or its broken." She was narrowing her eyes at the cube, probably trying to figure out if it was broken or not, but it was perfectly fine.

"It's not broken, you are the one with the problem," Naru teased her making Gene giggle. This was the wrong button to push, Mai was already frustrated and now she became furious.

"Fine, you do it." She threw the cube at him and he caught it. He began twisting and turning, and that's when Mai realized that challenging the genius Naru was a huge mistake... HUGE MISTAKE. Within 4... no 3 minutes he was done with all the matching color on each side and threw it back at her.

She huffed with anger, "It's not intelligence, it is a trick."

"Whatever you say." Naru made sarcastic comment which made Gene take a glance at him, because usually you don't see _the _Oliver Davis so teasing or with such amused expressions.

Leon, who was not there the whole time after dinner, now came and sat on the handle of Mai's armchair, causing visible discomfort to her.

"Mai, dad called... about the final report that you need to submit for this year in 5 days, otherwise..." He trailed off knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

Naru was looking at her unknown to both and saw the sad and painful expression as she whispered, "I will be fired."

"Why don't you write a report on the new case that we are taking," Gene was talking and this is probably the most sincere face of his that Mai has seen.

"That would be great. I don't think that we can go back in 3 days... so if you mail it before the deadline, everything should be fine." Leon was impressed with the idea, he have to admit the kid was more than just a regular 3 or 4 year old. _Yeah he just figured that out._

"Otherwise you would lose your job and I won't see you again, it would be sad, Mai, please..." he continued to persuade her seeing that she wasn't saying anything. At last with a nervous laugh, she decided to give in.

"It should be fine daddy, right?" Gene asked his father who nodded even though he was reluctant to take her on any dangerous case and repeat old experiences. Because not to forget, she has a signboard that says, "DANGER! COME GET ME" or something like, _Hey Danger, you know you want to get me right?_

**A few minutes later, 7:00 p.m.**

The rest of evening was not that torturous for Mai. For one, Leon was upstairs and Naru was not cold... ok, he was cold but not like _cold _cold, rather, teasing and sarcastic, like old times.

"Mr. Edward is here to meet you." A maid informed as Naru nodded and asked her to bring tea. Soon after, an old man of early forties came in the room smiling. He was wearing coat and pants with a hat, all of which was covered in snow.

"Hi, Oliver, long time no see... I hope Martin talked to you about my visit." He said in a heavy voice, the last phrase being more low and serious.

"Yeah, I heard, but I wanted to speak with you directly to know the matters." Naru's professionalism started.

He sat down on the opposite single couch from Mai, Naru and Gene sitting in the middle one. He acknowledged Mai's presence, as he hesitated to start, but Naru just glanced at her as if saying it's fine.

"Fine... I have a very large families of uncle and aunts and my mother died peacefully last year. I have only one daughter, Maria, who is in love with a very fine gentlemen, Jordan. So, I have decided to get them married.

"As per my mother's last wish for her elder granddaughter, which is Maria, we decided to marry her at the bungalow that my mother used to stay. You see... that bungalow was bought by my father as a gift to her, so after his death she stayed there her last days, which was almost 5 years." He sighed and sipped the tea that he was holding.

"So, I decided to comply to her last wish and remodeled the bungalow to prepare for the wedding there, because my mother was quiet old and only a nurse used to stay with her... We never visited her either, she would come once in a year to visit us. The house was in a very bad shape." He paused.

"Here begins the story, we moved in the place from Bristol... on November... I think. There are so many stuff that I am suddenly crowded with problems, the wedding plans... and then _that_. So where was I... yeah... the wedding. Everything was decorated. But we will find that some decorations were either missing or torn. The first few days we thought it is some kind of problem with the people, not doing their work properly. Then it began to happen continuously because I myself have experienced it.

"When we finally gave up and decided to move the wedding somewhere else. Maria would faint every time she spent more than ten minutes outside the house. It is like... her spirit is trapped within the house." He looked up at Naru and seemed to be finished with the story. Then he smiled and looked hopefully at Naru.

"We knew you came back from Japan and so I thought I would ask for help form you, knowing how accomplished you are. I know with the weather and everything, but my daughter's life is dependent on you as of this moment. I would... I ..." Mr. Edward was filled with sadness and trying hard not to cry.

"I am sorry," Naru began as Mai gasped followed by Gene. He had to pause to look at their face. Mai was _sad, _and Gene too was sad. _They make the perfect mother-son pair,_ he smiled to himself and then frowned, _Scratch that._

He cleared his throat and began, "I am sorry that I wasn't able to help sooner, but I will go to check on things tomorrow first thing in the morning. I will need two rooms, and one base. I will have some problems, seeing that my members have to be inside the cosed off zone to be able to come. I am taking the case." Naru finished, shook hands and left the room.

Mai and Gene exchanged glances and smiles.

**That Night**

Mai, of course, wanted to help Mr. Edward and Maria. But it was not possible for her. She didn't have any power like Naru, she was more like a hindrance.

She was uncertain about the dreams, now that Gene won't be there any more either, and the most scary thing being that all the ghosts seem to have a liking towards her every time. She would have to depend on the jerk _again_.

As far as keeping her job, she was not thinking of accompanying them on the case but rather do some informational project.

Later that night, She decided to go to the library to find something to write a thesis on. Finding some satisfactory books, she settled down in one of the tables. The books... being books... were boring as you have to _read _to find out what its about...duh. _Maybe going to the case was better._ She soon drifted to sleep.

**An hour later**

Naru strolled to the library to read or to do some research. But found a very old scene, Mai sleeping peacefully while in the midst of doing something. The book was wide open where her head was rested on her hand. _'She can still sleep anywhere and everywhere.'_

He decided not to disturb her, and only remove the book form underneath her hand as it was rough and getting torn. So, she could sleep as long as she wants. But he was unlucky as the moment he touched the book, Mai's head jerked up.

"Eh?" She was still sleepy and her mind didn't seem to register anything.

"Mai!" Naru called out seeing that she was still dozing.

"hmm... oh Naru... what are you doing here? I was just reading..." She started talking but obviously was out of her senses as she hadn't called him Naru after coming to London.

"Idiot. This is my house." He smirked at her but she didn't seem to notice. _'She so looks like drunk.' _

She stood up and attempted to walk but her feet was tangled with the foot of the chair and she fell.

Fortunately, Naru caught her with one arm as he was beside her. After holding her, he realized the high temperature of her body and that she also fainted.

He also clearly heard what she said before she fainted, "I have missed you, Naru."

Without giving much thought, he carried her to her room, being grateful that no one saw them. He put a ice pack on her forehead and left the room only whispering, "I have missed you too."

Naru went to his room after checking that Gene was sleeping was was all right. He laid in his bed and thought about Mai. Why did she say she missed him? She thinks of him as a friend probably that's why... and also because she spoke to her so rudely before. He would have to keep an eye on her from tomorrow.

**A.N: **So, yeah, this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, 10 pages. I wanted to make it short but the it was hard to break in the middle. So, yeah, the next ones will be short. Tell me, did you guyz like it or not? R&R...

**A.N: To clarify part of the story: **Mai still loves Naru, but she doesn't admit it. Naru... well... you'll see...

This whole chapter was dedicated to the easing of the relationship between Naru and Mai, from the coarse beginning. But that won't disappear totally wink

The next chapter more fun and moving... I meant... flowing with the story.

**Like last time... the most reviewed story gets the quickest update. So R&R...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The weather seemed to get better but it was still snowing outside. Mai woke up more refreshed but felt that something cold on her forehead. Slowly, she moved her hand upwards only to touch a moisture cloth.

Trying to replay everything that happened last night, she became flustered. She couldn't remember a thing after slumbering in the library. What happened? Who put it there?

She heard a hesitant knock and asked the person to come in, as she sat up on her bed.

"Good morning, Mai!" Gene came with a cheery smile wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Dad asked to check on you... if you had a fever like last night. Are you fine?" He carefully climbed on her bed and after stationing himself in front of her, keeled to land a had on her forehead. Mai was confused about stuff to react to anything... stuff like who carried her and such...

"Y-yeah.. I-I am fine." She stuttered.

"So, you get ready, we have to get going in one hour." Gene said as he jumped form the bed and ran towards the door.

"Yeah... so lets see what's the time... 9:30... I am late again." She talked to herself and when she finally realized the time, hurried to get a shower. She changed to a blue patterned top and a knee-length white skirt.

While taking the shower she pondered on last night and decided to help the family as best as she could and for _later_ that night, she would just have to ask Naru.

--

Mai was late _again, _anyways, after breakfast, she went to take a seat in the living room where Naru was. After making sure that nobody was around, and looking at him for a few more seconds to decide, she finally decided to ask the question that was giving her a headache.

"Mai, do you have something to say?" Naru asked not even looking up form his files causing Mai to snap out of her dilemma.

_'How did he know that I want to ask him something?' _Mai stared at him for a few seconds.

"It is evident by the way you are staring at me." He smirked as he glanced up at her to see her reaction. It was clear that Naru was right and she was embarrassed for doing that.

"I-I am NOT" She _somewhat _confidently retorted.

"Hi, Noll... and Miss Taniyama. Good morning." Both of them looked at the speaker. Layla came in and sat down in one of the couches.

"Good morning!" Mai returned the greeting though slightly dejected that she didn't get her answer and _she _was here.

"I am sorry about yesterday... that I couldn't come. But my dad suddenly got sick, so I had to stay with him the whole day. I have to go today too... just came in to see if there is anything for me to do." The new guest smiled and spoke to Naru even though he didn't seem to pay attention, but everyone knows he was listening... he can do two things at the same time, unlike _some _individuals.

"It's fine... Will you call other members to see if they can make it or not... the next case that is." His response was terse as he handed the address to her but that was not a rhetorical question but _more like_ a request...

_'He never said something like that to me... Will you?... my foot... BUT probably you can accept that towards his fiancé.' _Mai was seething inwardly and then became sad... all for reasons unknown to herself.

"Oh Miss Taniyama, did you like the clothes I sent? Those were my younger sister's." Layla turned her attention to Mai before dialing in her cell phone and standing up. Mai forced a smile and answered in her most pleasant tone.

"Yeah! Those were beautiful!"

She smiled and was out while talking to someone on her cell phone. Mai having nothing to do, just picked up a magazine of _New Fashions. _A few minutes later, Layla came in with a worried look.

"I called Lin, and they will be on their way in an hour... Steve is also on his way, but unfortunately Marine can't be here, she is out of town and you already know about the blocked zones. Maybe they can manage something."

"Fine."

The brunette just listened to their conversation only knowing the basics that the unknowns were the members of the team. She beamed at the thought of meeting Lin and Madoka and knew that she would be able to meet their daughter, Rin, which she was wishing for a long time.

Actually, after they left for London, Lin and Madoka got engaged and married. Mai accidentally met her two years ago in a shopping mall and from them on kept in contact with her. The most interesting thing being that they _never _talked about the Davises, they silently decided to that.

--

The journey just started.. how long?... 2 hours.. with whom? The stupid, jerk, narcissist... need more adjectives?.. and sweet little Gene. But he is sleeping now and silence hovered in the car as if they were in some graveyard (cemetery) in midnight... the only difference: you will be scared there, and here you are bored out of your wits.

Mai was almost ready to tear her hair out, but considering it grew pretty long and she liked it, she decided against it. _How did it turn out like this kind of torture?_

Simple, everyone was heading their in their own cars/vans and only ones left were them, even Leon went to meet some old friends he found out lives in the city center. She didn't think it would be like this because Gene would be there, but he is also sleeping peacefully. And as an interesting point, she slept well last night resulting in her inability to go to sleep at the moment.

_Why did I do wrong to deserve this?_

"You had no other choice." Naru answered as Mai tried to catch what he said, when it suddenly hit her that she had an excellent habit of talking her thoughts out. And she blushed. Why?... because Naru was looking at her... more like smirking.

Then suddenly the phone rang and Naru answered it.

"Hello... Ok... it's not a problem... I am coming there." He said those words _almost _without emotions but Mai saw_ something_. He turned their car around, making a U-turn, she didn't know the directions but was not fool that she won't know they were going back.

"What happened?" Finally she mustered up enough courage to ask.

"Layla's father had a mild stroke. I have to go there, she called." That was short but she could see that he was worried... under that _cool _mask.

It didn't take long until they parked in front of a tall gray building, some parts covered in snow. He got out of the car but before proceeding looked at her.

"Look after Gene." He knew he didn't have to say that but he did anyway.

Mai just sat there, then in a few minutes Gene was awake too. He wanted something to eat, but because they had a two-hour trip, they were sure that they wouldn't need any snack.

They, Mai and Gene, went to the hospital cafeteria to have something, it was almost half an hour. They were full and looking at the watch Mai was a little worried. So, they decided to check on them.

Arriving in the second floor reception, she inquired about Layla's father's room.

"Turn left from that corridor and then turn right, he is in operation theater, right now."

Holding on to Gene with one hand, she followed the direction, only halting at the last corridor.

At the far end of the corridor, Layla and Naru were standing talking to a doctor who said something only to make teary Layla turn into more sobbing and hysterical. She turned to Naru, who was standing behind her, and buried her shoulder in his chest.

He held her tight and stroke her back to calm her down, and said something.

Meanwhile, Mai was looking at the scene with her own tears threatening to fall. Seeing Naru with so much gentleness towards someone else almost made her heart clench, but she reasoned with herself that Layla needed it.

She didn't realize that Gene was not with her anymore but standing beside Naru, and looking sadly at the now calmed woman. Naru put his other hand on Gene's head, who moved closer.

Mai stared a little longer at what seemed like a perfect family (Naru with one arm wrapped around Layla and the other hand over Gene's head). Mai just turned around and headed for the car.

--

**Half an Hour later**

Mai cried silently for a few minutes, only tears fell as she blankly stared at the snow and listened to her mp3 player.

She wiped away her tears and tried to refresh herself because, after all, she knew this would happen one day. _Naru never loved her or ever will. _She put on some cheerful music and the song that came up was Cascada's "What hurts the most" Disclaimer: I do not own the song

Soon she was startled by the sound of the lock and saw that Naru and Gene were back.

"Sorry that you have to wait for so long. Everything is fine now."

"How is Mr. Houston?" Mai asked casually.

"The surgery had some complications, but it was successful." He answered as he started the engine.

--

The rest of the drive was quiet as the brunette kept watching the falling snow and the other two blue-eyed people were also quiet and passive. It was during the last few minutes of the trip that Gene fell asleep again.

Finally, the car was parked in front of a huge iron gate. The house had large walls around it like some kind of castle of old times. Mai wondered why they parked outside instead of the driveway but looking at the gates... there was no one to open it either.

As soon as they were out, she noticed another van on the side walk and another maroon car approaching, that parked on the other side of the road.

Naru carefully took the boy out as the passengers of the other car got out surprising Mai. Lin and Madoka came out of the car and the latter was very happy to see her too. As for Lin, he smiled and walked towards her.

The street was narrow and deserted, so no cars were passing. Mai also walked towards them. She hugged Madoka tightly and smiled widely at Lin. "I am _so _happy to see you guys."

"Me too. I did not know that you were coming here. You should have called me, Mai." The older woman also returned the hug and held her hand as they talked.

"I didn't know that I would be seeing you, well... it was supposed to be short but the storm and everything... But if I knew I would have brought the gifts I bought for you and Rin and Lin-san too." Mai explained. By this time, Naru was also beside her and raised an eyebrow probably because he had no idea, his assistants kept contact and had knowledge about their daughter.

"Huh? Why?" Madoka looked confusedly at Lin and then at Mai.

"Because you sent me that cute bear and the box for my birthday."

"Oh! That was nothing." Madoka waved a hand as if saying no problem. Lin smiled again making Mai a little more cheerful... if possible. Naru just glared at Lin as if saying you-have-to-explain-everything-or-else.

"Where is Rin?" The girls (or women) started talking again, but this time, Naru didn't bother to listen just went to the gate and everyone else followed... _still _talking which halted once they went inside.

The door opened to reveal a very disturbing scene. There was a green lawn in front of the house with a fountain and some _once _beautiful shades, which were now all torn and broken. There were some garden chairs and tables tattered and scattered everywhere. The flowers were dying and lying on the grass.

The group walked around the lawn, on the driveway, to reach the front door of the house which just opened (they called inside the house through intercom, to get permission to go inside).

Mai's face seemed like she herself was the bride of this devastated wedding. Her face paled by the second. She kept close with the rest of them. She was not acting naturally, but very uncomfortable.

All these didn't went unnoticed by the raven-haired though. And as he looked at his son, who was now awake and walking beside him, realized that he too was looking intently at her.

**Mai's POV**

The moment I walked inside the house, it seemed so painful, and at the same time hateful. I looked at all the disarrayed tables and decoration. _What would the bride feel like? _I asked myself. I was feeling sympathetic towards the person I didn't even know.

But at the same time, there was overwhelming hatred everywhere around and I didn't like it. I wanted to run away but instead moved closer towards the group which felt secured. It seemed like someone was trying to fill my heart with all sorts of regret and pain and hate that I couldn't help or bear.

I saw that the more I moved closer to the house, the more I was drowning into this feeling. I climbed the short stairs of the front porch. Everyone moved in the house through the two door entrance, but I hesitated.

As I stepped inside the house, I felt dizzy. I leaned slightly towards the door frame for support, but as I took another step, darkness soon engulfed me and I fell. I... think... someone caught me.

--

**A.N: **More about the members will be in the next chapter... old or new... you will see... And no Leon in this one but will appear in the next, but Layla can make up for that, right?

**A.N:** So? How was it? Good... bad... R&R. I am sooo much happy that readers reviewed and a big Thanks to everyone.

**A.N: **The next update _may _take a little longer because of my exam, but then again... more reviews means faster update.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! The first thing I wanna say... SORRY... blah blah blah test blah blah test blah blah... I figured you guys would be annoyed reading about my excuses so I cut those out. This time I am _sure_I would finish this story before my other exams are here and I would update like every week days, ok?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt and don't think I will ever... _**so sad.**_

Let's Start! I am dying to write something, hopefully it is good. Could be bad cause I am writing after a long time, so bear with me...

_**Last Chapter**: As I stepped inside the house, I felt dizzy. I leaned slightly towards the door frame for support, but as I took another step, darkness soon engulfed me and I fell. I... think... someone caught me._

**Chapter 6** (finally)

**Mai's POV**

_Where am I? _My first thought. I stood in the corner of a huge elegant living room. I fainted and I was at some house and... then it hit me. _I am having those dreams, AGAIN. _

I panicked because I know it might not be safe and the main thing is that Gene isn't here and never going to be here anymore. _Please help me God._

It doesn't seem that dark or scary rather a feeling I couldn't distinguish. So, I looked cautiously thinking about my past not-so-good experiences... _Those horrible and terrifying dreams. _

The room was double the side of my apartment. It had a high ceiling and was decorated in Victorian style with wooden cupboard on one side and a huge chandelier in the middle of the room that gave it a feeling of a high nobility's room. There were huge couches in the middle of the room with a wooden coffee table in the center. Another set of single armchair were around the fireplace. The room was decorated with brown...sort of maroon carpet and pictures on the wall of beautiful sceneries of countryside.

Then I noticed two people entering the room, a young man and a woman around late twenties. The woman was blindfolded and guided by the man who was smiling warmly like the woman.

She was really beautiful and had a nice figure. She was wearing a red dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. They stopped a few feet ahead of me and seemed like looking directly at me giving me a weird feeling.

The man opened the blindfold and the woman gasped and stared at me, or actually behind me, with a delighted expression. In curiosity, I looked behind me and gasped at the same time. I heard the man chuckle.

It was a painting... to be specific... a freaking huge painting covering the wall behind me... the whole wall. _Sugoi _was the only word that escaped my mouth. It was a painting of a really charming scenery and seemed like you were looking out the window at a sunlight which was reflecting its light on the river.

"Rosa, the symbol and memoir of our love. I know that you almost lost everything trying to be by my side and this is to your love. What happen to your parents... and... I-I am sorry," the man said resting his hands on the woman named Rosa's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. My parent's death has nothing to do with you. To our love..." Rosa gave a sad smile and turned around to face the man. She hugged her warmly as I saw her eyes tearing up.

Within a second, I found myself in a pitch black space. I couldn't even see my own hand and feet. And this time I was about to start sobbing before I was thrown backwards and hit something hard at my back. Before I could call for help, probably in vain, someone started to strangle me. It was getting harder to breath every second when a shrill noise filled the air.

"How dare you look in my memories." The words were resonating in the empty space as I winced at the sound as well as the pain in my throat.

"_Mai wake up!" _

A familiar voice called out to me as I tried my hard to respond and saw a faint stray of white light. I felt the hand loosen on my throat and I collapsed on the floor.

"_That was your last warning, honey." _

_-000-_

**Normal POV**

Mai sat upright on the sofa and her hand on her throat. She was sweating and had an uneven breathing.

"Mai, Mai" Madoka was continuously calling her and trying to get her attention while Naru was standing behind her.

"huh?" Mai snapped from her trance and registered her surroundings.

"What happened, Mai? You ok?" Madoka placed a hand on her back as she slowly calmed down.

"I-I am fine. No-Nothing happened. Just a bad dream. I will go freshen up." Mai tried to say convincingly but the three in the room already had a pretty good idea of what might have happened. They thought it was better not to ask and went back to their jobs taking a mental note of asking her later. With an assuring smile at Madoka, Mai walked out of the door.

Madoka collapsed at her chair. "She still have the charm of getting into trouble at every possible chance."

Naru narrowed his eyes at the file when a sudden realization dawned at him. "She doesn't have any maps of this place and the monitors are not set up yet," he said in a tone with a hidden urgency.

The red-head wide-eyed quickly got up as if getting the message as she went to look for the brunette.

-000-

The long corridor was empty. After walking for a few minutes did Mai realized that she didn't know this place and had no idea of where the washing room is, let alone the room the she came from.

She kept on walking with hope that she will find someone. _There must be someone I will come across in this whole mansion. _

She actually enjoyed her walk, looking and admiring the pictures that was decorated, making her wonder if it was really some kind of art gallery.

She didn't know how long did she walk, but ended up at a dead end with only a huge double doors. Not wanting to get lost, she decided to enter to ask someone for help. As far the room is concerned it doesn't seem like a bed room, so she felt she was somehow safe to go in and she kind of wanted to go in, just a feeling.

She reached out for the door knobs, and the moment she came in contact, a shiver went down her spine. It was freezing cold, but it opened easily with only a slight push. The room was also a little colder but she credited her inability to get a jacket for it.

The room was vaguely familiar, why, she was yet to realize. She walked to the center of the room and observed the furnitures, when finally, she moved in a full circle, she ended up face to face with _the _painting.

It was more beautiful in real life than in the dream, she noted. It looked more realistic and amazing. She stood in there as if hypnotized by the picture.

-000-

**Meanwhile...**

Madoka stepped out in the hallway and looked on both sides trying to decide which way Mai might have gone and finally choosing the right side, kept searching. _I am sure they haven't set up cameras yet. _Hoping the best she walked randomly around the hallways with a map forgotten in her hand, because it was not big of a help.

She thought back at her promise and decided to keep it, no matter what, most importantly, when it came from two people she was very close to. She froze to her spot when she saw 'the' double doors of 'the' room slightly opened.

She remembered when they took the tour of the house that was the only room they couldn't go in because the door wouldn't bulge. And it was also the first place the owners decided on for the wedding party, but due to the terrible destruction, the venue was later changed. Since then the door was glued shut, no matter how hard they try to open it, and also because it was destroyed, they let their hopes down. But the group was ordered by guess who?...Naru to go in to set up cameras as the first place of paranormal activity.

Looking down at the map, she saw that Naru made a red circle on that door. It was pretty easy to figure out the map now because she was at the eastern corner of the mansion with the only huge double doors to the huge 'supposedly' destroyed and empty place. _Don't tell me... Mai._ This time she ran to the door.

Entering the tip-top shape room gave her a shudder. _Wasn't this place supposed to be destroyed and messy? _She asked herself before looking at the brunette in the center of the room with a blank expression.

When she met her gaze, and looked at the picture, it took her sometime to regain her composure. But then again, now, Mai was the first priority. She broke her gaze and shook Mai's shoulder slightly while calling her name.

"Mai! Mai!" This time she called her louder and then the girl (a.n: I just prefer to call Mai a girl rather than a woman, lol) jumped a little.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Mai asked, surprised finding Madoka there.

"What are _you _doing here?" The woman asked questioningly but also relieved that everything was fine.

"umm...that's... I... got lost... and ended up..here." She answered with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Madoka! I was ready to exorcise whoever was in here." Both turned their attention toward the male voice. It came form a tall English man with short brown hair as another girl entered the room.

"You guys done?" Madoka questioned the guy.

"Yeah, just this creepy room was left, which is why we all came together, but seems like you managed to open it with your humongous intelligence." He laughed as he came towards us.

"Yeah... I do have a _humongous intelligence_, but I didn't open it, Mai did." Madoka pointed towards Mai who was looking at both dumbfounded.

"Oh, Hi! Nice to meet you, Steve Johnson... you can call me Steve, Miss..." He smiled as he shook Mai's hand.

"Taniyama Mai" She answered with another smile.

"This is-" He began to introduce the other girl as she rudely interrupted him with a cocky voice.

"Sakuno..." The girl had long black hair and same height as her. Her attitude already irritated Mai but she managed a smile. _But wait, what's her last name? _She asked herself suddenly feeling she missed out something.

"I don't understand why Dr. Oliver would want any reporter around during a case, then again someone so ordinary... I thought he doesn't like those _type _of people. They are so-" She kept on talking as Madoka and Steve looked confused as what to say.

"Sorry for my cousin's rudeness... Mai" A voice Mai recognized spoke up as the girl herself stepped inside.

"Masako..." They both smiled and hugged. Her glare by this time have shut Sakuno and now she was setting up cameras in the room with Steve.

As soon as Naru and Lin left for England, Masako also left for a tour and after that they didn't meet each other. But by that time, they were not the archenemy anymore, they were... well..you can call... friendly.

Mai talked with Steve and Masako on their way back after setting up everything. He was friendly and reminded Mai of Bou-san, even though he was not that hyper or _brotherly_. Masako was also much friendly and comfortable to talk than before, _probably cause a long time has passed and the reason for their supposed rivalry was not valid, _she thought.

-000-

Everyone entered the room, but the sight of Mai was what Naru was looking for and catching a glimpse of her, he returned to his file waiting for their report.

"I have set up cameras in the rooms you wanted and most of those rooms have a little lower temperature but nothing dangerous."

"I didn't feel any presence except for _that _room, which was also very slight, and it is hard to know what kind of spirit is she or what is the exact emotion, I need to walk around the house a second time." Masako added to his report.

"You managed to enter?" Their boss asked, because he was pretty sure it was not possible for them to make it, he sensed _the_ presence when he was there.

"Not me... Miss Taniyama, here, got in... and it seems pretty easily."

"Mai, you can _all _call me Mai... that way it is much easier." Mai announced with a smile yet confused inside about _that _room. _What is That room, That presence... it is getting annoying, I need to ask Madoka._

"We are not your friends, so you should keep your happy thoughts-" Sakuno started her blabbering, yeah, that is what Mai calls her unnecessary talk, but thankfully someone stopped her. Naru.

"You can go and have you dinner, and then go to sleep. Lin and I will keep a watch on the monitors." He declared to no one in particular, in other words, everyone in general.

As everyone walked, Mai was the last one because she was checking on Gene who was sleeping on one of the other couches. "Mai"

She looked back and a sudden happiness that Naru called her by her name was flashing in her eyes, but unfortunately Naru didn't look up causing it to turn sad again.

"Your bags are over there. Take them to your and Madoka's room, the next room to your right."

Mai nodded and went to take her bag. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Mai asked before exiting the room.

"I am not hungry." She sighed. "And what about Gene?"

"I already got his dinner. He went to sleep ten minutes ago."

-000-

"_Are you going to ask her about her dream?" _

"Not now..." Naru shook her head and searched for more information on the case in his laptop.

-000-

It was 9 pm, and Mai was really not feeling sleepy, especially, after taking the shower, and also probably because of the long nap she took before. She sat on her bed, which was single bed but a little more wide. Madoka was taking her shower.

"Mai, you are not asleep yet." Madoka came out of the shower.

"No... but why aren't you in the same room as Lin." Mai asked back obviously curious because tat is what you would think.

"Noll's wishes, and he is...still as stubborn as ever." The woman shrugged and began unpacking her stuff.

"Naru didn't change a bit, has he?" It was rhetoric question form Mai's point as she laughed.

Madoka shook her head, "Not entirely, but there are some developments, which is why Gene is with us and... probably it has something to do with you too." The last part was said quietly and went noticed mostly because of the knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Can you tell me a story?" Gene asked innocently as he sat on Mai's bed.

"Yep" She answered energetically, as he sat on her lap.

"Gene, did Noll ever tell you stories?" Madoka asked disbelievingly.

"umm..sometimes... but usually those were...anyways, today he is busy with work." Gene shrugged this time but then smiled.

"He is still awake?!" Mai asked even though it was not that big of a surprise. _It's like asking Ghost hunters, do you believe in Ghost? He will be awake, after all, he is a nocturnal, night-loving genius._

"Yeah, I think he is gonna be awake for some time now. Start the story..."

They dimmed the light as Madoka went to sleep before smiling genuinely at the sight. She began the story and soon realized that Gene was asleep. _He must be tired. Naru also didn't want to wake him up. Hopefully, he has eaten something._

She put a pillow under his head as she laid him down carefully not wanting to wake him up. Then put a blanket over him as she kissed his head. "Good night"

She became asleep soon.

-000-

_**Dream** _

_She opened her eyes to find a blank space, only this time it had some white orbs (not in a bad way...like a dream sequence, you know) surrounding it. She saw a figure walking up to her from the black._

"_Mai" the person smiled._

_She could only manage one word but in a whisper, _

"_Gene." _

-The End-

SO, what do you guys think? Unfortunately, luck doesn't seem to be on my side and I was kind of stuck in the middle, but I managed to get through it. Is it good... bad? And also to make a note that I am not good of a mystery or scary story writer... so give me feedbacks.. :) R&R

One more thing, I know if I update late, you have to re-read the whole and that is _really_ annoying... I know that very well because I read some fics too. But as you guys know there were some problems, so please don't make any such comments.

Some of you asked me to continue or if I am writing or not, and I appreciate the reminders, so **Thank You**. You can also point out any spelling mistakes or such errors or any opinions... bye... R&R.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I think this time it was earlier than last time. I said I will update every week but I am alternating my other story with this one... so, every other week, ok?... Thanks to all the reviewers for your encouraging reviews and ignoring my typographical errors. I will revise this before posting, so hopefully there won't be as much rambling or confusing sentences... **

"_this is talking of the spirit"_

_people thinking_

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ghost Hunt, won't it be fun if I could, but it's impossible.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_Gene"_

The referred man chuckled at her response. He walked towards her, that's when Mai realized that there was not a slight change in his features... same handsome, smiling features.

"I don't age here, Mai." He said as if knowing what she was thinking. Seeing her almost-crying form, he hugged her out of impulse. She finally started crying and hugged him back.

"Seems like my little brother didn't say anything about me to you, how cruel... hey, Mai, are you happy that I am back?" He asked still embracing her. He felt her nod as she broke away and looked questioningly at him.

"Why are you back... didn't move on after _he _found you." She said wiping her tears away.

"I don't know," Gene shrugged.

"This case, I think, is dangerous for you, because seems like your power has grown and so did your sensitivity." He changed to a more serious and urgent subject, he didn't have enough time.

"Mai, I was lucky to save you the first time, but listen carefully, and don't _ever _go to _that _room _alone_. I will try to talk to Noll as soon as possible, and also guide you in your dreams... _most of the times_...the spirit is much powerful than me and can block me sometimes."

Before she could ask him a few more questions about her previous dream, he faded away.

_I guess, I am on my own. _

Her surrounding slowly changed and she came in a study where a worried man and woman in their fifties were talking, more precisely arguing, with Rosa, who looked angry and flustered. _Probably her parents, _Mai deduced.

"I have had enough!" She shouted. The older woman quickly went towards her to calm her down.

"Rosa, listen calmly, that man is not suitable for you. And here we are not talking only talking about wealth, he is a _despicable-" _Her father looked directly at her and then looked at the burning firewoods.

"Father, _please." _Rosa said with greeted teeth. "I know you don't like him, but he changed and he loves me."

"Rosa, you don't understand. He still only after your money." Her mother now let her seated down and talked much slowly.

"You don't understand, mother. He doesn't want money." Rosa buried her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"We have asked around the village and also in town. No one have any good opinions of him," the father tried to argue with her once more but in vain as she started to shake her head.

"I don't care about any one else's opinion, not even _your's_. I _will_ marry him." She said before standing up to leave the room. Her parent's eyes widened when they realized what their only daughter just said.

"_Rosa, _you are _not _going to marry any wretched person as him, I have already set your engagement with Mr. George tomorrow." This time the father talked in more stern voice while Rosa listened with her back towards them on the doorway.

Now the surroundings changed once again and Mai found herself in the middle of the beautifully decorated ball-room (**a.n:** the famous _that _room with the picture) filled with people dressed in elegant Victorian clothing.

"It was a shameful thing. We agreed to your proposal, but that daughter of yours was so foolish to run away with a thief. Shameful!" A man shouted in the room gaining everyone's attention. He was talking to Rosa's father, who was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"You are a disgrace to the famous Krogstad family, whom I respected. Your nurturing of your daughter gives a clear picture of your own integrity and honor." He kept insulting as some others joined in.

Whispers spread in the room. Mai figured that Rosa eloped with the man she loved on her engagement. Mai felt sorry for the aged parents who were silently listening to all the affront.

The scene changed once again. They were in the same room but it was empty and Rosa's father and mother in the corner of the room were crying.

"It is really sad when you are betrayed by your only daughter." Mr. Krogstad said in melancholy.

"I never thought she would do it," Mrs. Krogstad managed between sobs. "We need to find them and bring them back."

_**End of Dream**_

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

She woke up more in a uneasy state than scared or terrified, which for a change felt good and yet bad. She touched her cheeks and saw that they were slightly watery. And for some reason, she felt hungry too.

She quietly got up from her bed and noticing little Gene sleeping, she couldn't help herself smiling. _The three looks so similar, Naru, Gene and Gene. _Mai chuckled at her own statement. She got the sheets to cover him nicely and left in quest of some food.

It was 1 am. She walked along the stretched hallway recalling her dream. _You love someone dearly and your parents don't think they are right for you, then I wonder who you will chose? Your lover or parents, I don't know if you can really blame Rosa, _Mai mused.

She didn't realize that she was already in the kitchen. She stopped in front of the counter tops that surrounded the little area of the cabinet and refrigerator and saw a yellow light from the inside of the refrigerator and suddenly jumped at the dark figure.

"Don't jump, idiot. I am not a ghost." Naru's face emerged from behind the fridge door.

"Eh?" She was slightly shocked seeing him coming from the fridge, well not literally, but she couldn't see his face until now as he was bending down, looking into the fridge.

"Can't you form some more intelligible words." He teased.

"What are _you _doing here?... In the middle of the night?" Mai asked him as she sat down at one of the chairs at the counter.

"What are _you _doing here?... In the middle of the night?" He successfully mimicked her words causing her to be at a loss of words. There was silence in the air as Mai stared at her fingernails and Naru at Mai.

"I was hungry." Both said together trying to break the awkward silence. At this Mai just smiled widely and went towards the cabinets to check for some snacks to eat.

Naru, on the other hand, sat down at one of the chair with his cold pasta. He looked at it with a distasteful look but nonetheless used a fork to curl the _cold _strip. It was hard for him to eat, because, well, it was a cold dish in a cold night, doesn't really match up.

He could go and heat it up but he was just not energetic to move that much. He hasn't eaten for the whole day and the way they were stuck at the case, it seemed this would be the routine for a few more days.

By this time, Mai sat down beside him biting her muffin-cake, that she found in the cup-board. For a brief second, she wondered why there was a cupboard in such a modern kitchen, but she didn't care, what, _or who_, she cared about was now staring at his food, which she recognized to be cold and not really his taste. Mai also noted that he looked tired and drained.

She gently took the dish from him when he was halfway through putting his fork in his mouth. "How can you eat such cold things? I will heat that up for you."

He just stared blankly at her moving figure for the whole time, at the same time gulping down the not-so-appetizing food.

Mai stood there gazing at the timer of the microwave as she remembered about her dream and _Gene. _She wanted to ask Naru about him and _probably _tell him about her dreams too. _Ting_. Still in thoughts she carefully took that out and put in front of still-staring Naru.

"Thank You." He muttered, actually he was more grateful than that, but he was too sleepy to say much. But he was concerned about her too, because for a moment she looked deep in thought, a expression that didn't suit her at all.

"Whoa! That's a new. You said Thank You. Seems like you have improved." Mai suddenly exclaimed, ruining the perfect clam moment.

"Then I take that back." This time Naru smirked before eating.

"How mean." She turned towards her cake and once again, strain covered her usual cheerful features. _Should I ask Naru about Gene, yet? Tell him about my dreams? I am confused!_

"So you have met _him _already." Naru had a sharp insight on human mind which sometimes scared Mai, but this time she didn't jump but nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" This time Mai was engrossed in her food, staring at it.

"You figured on your own."

"Being the genius you are, I thought you already knew that if you told me before, it would have been much better." She sort of snapped at him but in a more calm manner.

"..."

"Whatever. I can never win against you... Do you know the reason?"

"No" She sighed, but she cheered once again finding an interesting fact.

"That's new once again. The great Oliver Davis doesn't know _something."_ Mai grinned.

"Mai" Naru glared at her daring her to say that again.

"Fine...fine." Mai muttered and her thoughts drifted towards the case. It was impossible for her to figure out anything with two or three dreams. She debated asking Naru about more information.

"What happened?" He asked and she looked at him and saw slight concern in his eyes. _May be Naru really changed._

"Thoughtful expressions doesn't suit your stupid face." Naru smirked _again. _Mai changed her opinion instantly, _Or may be not._

"So?" He asked.

"Did you find anything about the case?"

"No, the record of this area burned down ten years ago leaving no trace of anything. Lin asked around only to find out that there was only one death in history of this house, according to them. They say different stories about who and how and its mostly exaggeration or myths."

"Lin tried to get rid of the spell on the client's daughter... he need some time to figure it out."

"hn" Mai rested her head on her right hand and was getting drowsy. She didn't realize that Naru was done and washing the dish.

"Mai, go to bed. And if you meet that idiot tell him to talk to me." This statement caused Mai to gain her consciousness back.

Although, Mai was not his assistant anymore, he has some kind of authority in his voice that compels Mai to do everything he says, _even when she doesn't want to. _She tried to remember what Gene said about Naru.

"He said he will try to get some information about the case and that it is..." She stopped realizing that she was going to recite the whole statement about her being in danger, which was, to herself, rather unimportant.

"...and nothing." She smiled and hurried back to her room. Naru was not that stupid, he saw she was about to say something but didn't. _Something to do with her dreams, I guess. _He sighed contemplating what he could do to make her talk. He was walking to his room to have a good night's sleep, when-

"_Noll, save her." _

That caught him off guard. He had no idea of where _she_ went. The most usual route will be to her room. So, he ran that way. When he was half-way there, he thought something better and changed his directions.

**-xxxxxxx-**

Mai was walking to her room. She knew she would get lost or take ten minutes to get to her room because she was too drowsy to pay full attention. However, after a few minutes, she realized that she was just walking in circles.

It wasn't really that hard to get down. So, why was it harder to get to her room?

She was getting frustrated, then she saw that she came in front of the huge ball room. She was curious about how she ended on the other side of manor and why, but again it might not be the best decision.

_I don't think I could go back to my room, without going in first_, she stood in front of the doors, _I also seem to have a headache, probably because I am so sleepy. I can take this chance._

She slowly opened the doors and after a few steps, froze on her tracks feeling danger. She jumped at the _click _of the doors closing. She remained motionless for a few more seconds when an eerie voice spoke making her shudder.

"_Welcome, little intruder." _

This time she felt something behind her but was too afraid to turn. In a flash, the figure was standing in front of her within a few feet away. It was a woman in white dress with blood-shot eyes, where the blood seemed still fresh. Mai recognized the woman to be Rosa.

"R-r-osa?" Mai asked and the spirit merely smiled confirming her assumption. Rosa was stepping forward towards Mai as she kept stepping backwards.

Mai was staring at her eyes, not having any idea what to do more. She somewhat knew the chants but those might not work and cause more problems. For now she wanted to talk, but the her headache was getting worse too.

"W-why... wh-what do yo-you wa-want?" She forced the words out, but stuttering. She out one hand on her head to stop the pain.

"_Just a little conference with you." Rosa said in an amusing way._

"Mai, Mai" Someone was banging the door. "Naru" Before Mai could say anything else:

"_May be we should go somewhere more private, right?" _The last words that Mai remembered before she was in her dream world.

**-xxxxxxx-**

_**Dream Sequence **_

She was in a dark space and found the figure still staring at her with a bemused smile.

"_It was not pleasant seeing you in my memories. You know, I don't like that."_ Rosa talked with her in such a casual way that Mai could almost mistake her for a nice spirit, except for the creepy smile, of course.

"_Don't make mistakes. Because I didn't kill you instantly doesn't make me nice. Look down at your wrist." _Mai looked at her wrist and found a red mark in the for of a x. It was a deep wound, but she didn't know when or how she got it.

"_Look at it carefully."_ The spirit instructed once again.

The red was getting darker and darker causing more blood to become visible. _"It won't hurt now, but, in your world it would hurt a lot more, I promise."_

"What does it mean?" Seeing that much blood, and more importantly, her own blood, made her strong for some reason.

"_Don't ever try to relate the things you see to any of your friends._ _Otherwise I can easily kill you."_

"I don't care." To Mai, her friends were always before her, no matter what.

"_Neither do I, and I can hurt your other two friends, who seems to be my world. And that would be much easier." _Her smile got much wider, as Mai's eyes widened as she recalled what Gene said about the spirit being much powerful than him. _But who was the other one? _She had no time to ponder on that.

"_You see, I have no wish to meddle in unnecessary affairs. Just don't get in my way."_

Rosa bent down to come in Mai's eye level and touched her cheek with her flong ingernails. Mai winced at the closeness and red eyes looking directly at her. Suddenly, a gush of wind made her free from the uneasiness. She put a hand over her eyes to save her from the impact.

"Mai" Opening her eyes she found Gene fighting with Rosa, not physically, but using his own powers.

"Get out" He shouted in a hoarse voice.

"But-" She was crying badly and tried protesting because he was losing to Rosa's powers.

While talking to her, Gene was flown backwards. Mai ran to him, but he stopped her midway. "Hurry up and go, please, Mai." He requested her.

Mia didn't know what to do to save him, she was now on her knees crying desperately.

"_Don't forget the promise." _She heard someone say to her mind.

"I know," she said back and closed her teary eyes to go back to her world. _It's the only way I can help Gene._

**-xxxxxxx-**

**That was a lot! I wrote one more page, but decided to break it over here... Did you guys like it? Any suggestions or confusions... R&R... or pm for any errors or such.**

**A question to the readers: Do you guyz think it is dragging?? **

**Clarification: The mark isn't a curse or such, and actually it is made up. If you have any questions, feel free to ask... :) And also Gene doesn't know about it.**

**-xxxxxxx-**

**Question to think about: Will Mai tell anyone abou it? Is anyone going to figure it out? ... Who is Mai's other friend in the spirit world?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: I am not going to put disclaimer in every chapter from now on... I think everyone is fine with that. So for the last time, here goes-**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, they belong to their rightful owners.**

AFG: Oh, come on, everyone knows that and it's really sad and painful... -regains composure- I am sorry, let's start with the story and I will shut up --

_**Preview:**_

"_Don't forget the promise." _She heard someone say to her mind.

"I know," she said back and closed her teary eyes to go back to her world. _It's the only way I can help Gene._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8**

"Mai, Mai"

In this realm, Naru was getting desperate to wake up Mai. Holding the girl in his arms, he started shaking her shoulders. He momentarily stopped to see if there was any reaction.

_**Flashback**_

Naru was frantically searching for Mai until he figured where she would most probably be. And he was right, he wasn't a genius for no reason. After entering the east section of the manor, he could easily feel the paranormal powers being used. _Illusion. _He inwardly cursed the spirits for deceiving Mai.

He fastened his pace, if that was possible, and stopped in front of the doors. Trying unsuccessfully to open it a few times, he decided to use PK. Who cares if it hurt him?... he didn't. Mai was the most important now.

He had a little difficulty to gather enough energy because of the running and panting, but his one hit flew the door open. He only caught a glimpse of Mai before she slumped on the ground with a spirit of a woman hovering over her body. The figure vanished giving him a smile before he could react.

He ran towards Mai and got her in his arms. Her body was a little colder than usual and she was shivering slightly.

Naru carried her to one of the sofas and put his jacket over her before sitting beside her. For some reason, it seemed if he tried to wake her up, it might hurt her. So, he patiently waited. Patient on the outside but all kinds of emotions were mixed in the inside. His mind was racing, so was his heart.

He clearly remembered her say his name and also her painful expression. He was feeling responsible for the whole thing. _Why did I let her come with me?_

_**End of Flashback**_

While he was self-loathing, he heard Mai crying softly. He knelt down beside her and saw her eyes opening slowly. She started crying all over again, now hugging him.

"N-Naru, I-I, for me, he..." Naru listened intently to her broken and stuttering words.

"Mai, calm down...who?" He asked carefully.

"G..Gene, h-he to save me.." Hearing his name, Naru stiffened a bit but tried to calm Mai down by rubbing her back. Her sobs slowly died off, as she broke away from him.

"I-I am so-sorry" She looked down casted.

"It's fine.. he'll be fine. What happened in your dream?" He asked or tried to ask in a monotone after the incident.

"Nothing" She tried to avoid the question once again.

"Mai," Naru said in a louder and much in a tone that said spill-it-NOW.

"Nothing" Mai's voice also became much stronger and stubborn.

"Fine, Good night." He gave up easily seeing that she was not in any condition to fight. _Why can't the girl understand she is in danger, too? It would be a hell lot easier if she for once doesn't put herself in the last priority. _Sigh. _Then probably she wouldn't be Mai anymore, but tomorrow, he bet he would find out about her dreams by hook or by cook._

Mai dragged herself to her room, tears still in her eyes as she climbed in the bed. Soon she drifted to sleep unaware of the fact that little Gene was awake and watching her cry.

"Mai," he whispered with worry and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Mai woke up early, at 8:35 am..well early for _her_. The others were already up, even little Gene.

The first thought in her mind was _'I hope Gene is alright.' _And the second was that she need to cover the 'mark' in her wrist. She felt relieved when Naru didn't see it last night, but someone else might see it today.

She took a bath and walked to the base. Trying to keep her mind out of the horrible dream, she opened the door with a smile, "Good morning!"

"Good Morning!" Everyone replied, except for guess who? That Sakuno and, of course, Naru. Mai couldn't care less about the former, but felt totally opposite about the latter.

She could almost feel the glare that Naru was tempted to give her but for now she couldn't reveal anything; however, she was determined to help in some other way.

She also noted that Naru looked weary for some reason. She had no idea that Naru was up all last night and using his powers made him more weak and... grumpy. Actually, none of them really knew about this.

Everyone was pretty quiet, really opposite from their SPR in Japan. There Bou-san and Ayako started arguing or even fighting any moment until Naru _really _glared at them or made the room less than 0 degrees so that eventually, they will go away because of the cold. On the contrary, here they were talking casually to one another and probably waiting for Naru and Lin to sort out last night's activities, so that he can give out orders.

Gene was sitting on a chair opposite Naru (who was sitting at his desk) and drawing something. She walked beside him. _Really, sometimes she wondered how can a five or six year old kid enjoy in a room full of cough--dull--cough--boring--cough nice people._

Going to the table, she felt her eyes widen at the picture. That was a carbon copy of Rosa Krogstad. "Gene, how do you know Rosa Krogstad?!" Her voice wasn't that loud but she got everyone's attention, especially Naru's who was staring at her without any restrain.

"Rosa? I saw this lady in my dream... she is pretty..." Gene fully engrossed in the drawing didn't realize the spotlight on them. Mai was shocked for a moment and then sulked on the couch.

"Who's Rosa? Mai? Mai?" She didn't know what to say. Did she just say Rosa's name aloud? Did she just break the promise? Is Gene-

"Huh?"

"Who's Rosa?"

"Someone who used to live in this house long time ago." That had to be really a plain answer, nothing revealed, no harm.

"How do you know that? Do you know anything more?" Naru was on a roll, he wouldn't back down at any cost.

"I-I just saw her _once _in my dream. I don't know much about her." She replied without looking up at anyone and seemed to be fascinated with the tile design. Some people were surprised to hear that Mai had some psychic powers, and those who knew, were concerned about her weird behavior.

"So you have _some_ talent." Sakuno said pretending to read a magazine.

"The breakfast is getting cold, it's getting late." The butler of the house informed everyone, giving the center of the attention a little ease.

"Let's go, Mai, we were waiting for you to come." Madoka walked over to Mai whereas everyone didn't dare to move due to the heavy atmosphere.

"This discussion isn't over yet." Naru hissed and everyone left taking that as a sign of being dismissed.

"Tell me everything, I won't tell anyone," Madoka whispered to Mai, as soon as they were out of the base at a suitable distance. Mai who was deep in thought nodded absentmindedly.

_Meanwhile back in the base..._

"Search about someone named Rosa in the library rather than the record office, we might find something relevant." Naru ordered Lin, who scribbled something in his notepad before leaving.

Naru took the picture from Gene when he saw he was already done with it. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I am full," he answered before starting to draw something new.

Gene was already done with breakfast, because even though Naru was careless about his well-being, he was very concerned over Gene's and had sent the little boy to eat earlier. But today he would wish he hadn't done that.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was talking about the food or the ways to solve this case. Mai was engrossed in her food without any knowledge of their conversation. Suddenly-

_Cling Clang_

Mai dropped her eating utensils. _In his dream?_! With horror written all over her face, she asked Naru, "Where is Gene?"

Before he even answered to her question, she was running upstairs to the base. She tripped but fortunately didn't fall. Naru and the others were not far away from her when she slammed the door open. It was _empty. _"Gene!"

She saw an incomplete drawing on the table which seemed to mock her ignorance and the fact that everything that happened was her fault. And now little Gene was in danger. She sulked in the chair burying her head in her hands, sobbing.

Naru collapsed in his chair with a far away look. He was at total loss at what to do. Suddenly realizing something, he started searching in his laptop.

Everyone already split up to look for Gene. Madoka stayed back and tried to calm Mai down, but it was futile, because she cried continuously.

"Damn it." He pushed the laptop away and it almost fell from the table.

"S-She-" Mai was now trying to say something. Enraged with anger, Naru roughly pulled Mai up from the couch and caused her to look right at him.

"Where is Gene, Mai? What do you know?" He said in a louder voice than normal and had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Are you still _so_ naive and don't have a clue about what spirits can do?!" His voice getting considerably lower, and words dripping with venom.

"Noll? Stop it!" Madoka detached him from Mai, but he still locked her with a piercing look.

"_I_ know you are hiding something? You changed so much that you don't care Gene is going to die?"

_That was the limit._

Madoka's eyes widened as one of Mai's hand was midway and about to land on a stunned Naru. Time ceased for a moment and they peered into each others eyes searching for numerous questions and answers. She fisted her hand and looked straight at Naru's eyes as tears still poured down on her cheeks.

"Don't. Go. There. Mr. Oliver Davis."

She walked out of the room and stopped at the doorway. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to Gene, I will find him, _by any means." _The last part was whispered to herself as she wiped her tears and went to her room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You better apologize, Noll." Madoka glared at him and also walked out. He wasn't proud of his actions either. He was confused which is very rare for him, thus very hard for him to cope with.

Naru didn't know who was he more exasperated with, Mai or himself. Everything happened so fast and he usually wasn't the type of person to lose control even in the _most_ intense situations. But what happened included two of the _most_ important persons in his life. And not by _any means_,he was going to let anything happen to them.

But letting out all his frustration on Mai was not his plan. _Never_. To tell the truth, he was more irritated with himself and his uselessness and failure to protect those he wanted to that led to the confrontation.

First was Mai, the day before. She looked pale and lifeless and all he could do was wait and see what happens. Then, Gene disappeared in thin air. There was not a single lead in the case that would give the tiniest clue to his existence.

Mai was the only one who knew something. There _must_ be some reason behind her pretense of obliviousness. _But what? _He knew better than blame Mai; she would never... never in any sort of crooked world would think about killing someone. She cared about everyone in the world more than herself. _Why am I stupid enough to say such a thing? To Mai out of everyone. She is also so sensitive._

Now, not only does he have to worry about one but two. Who know Mai wouldn't do something stupid? It wouldn't take much effort for her to get into trouble anyways. But after what he said, she was bound to do _something. _

He had to think about Gene too, who didn't have much training in fighting spirits. He knew spells and could use his powers, but that could cause problems later. Naru would have to act quickly.

_If anything happened, I would never be able to forgive myself. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mai sat on the edge of her (temporary) bed thinking about her extreme reaction. _But how can he think that about me? _

She would have slapped him _hard. _Then again, somewhere inside her mind, she knew it was _her _fault, and what he said was _partially _true if not the truth. She loved Gene, he is like her _own_ son. And the other Gene too, which is why she was quiet the whole time.

Now, helping Naru would get his brother's life in danger, and not doing anything would harm his son. She was stuck and had nowhere to go... unless...

_By any means... _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N: **_**Big Thanks**_ to all my reviewers, I was really stuck in this chapter but your reviews were encouraging! and I finally made it through -phew-

**A.N:** I tried my best to make it different from other stories... oh well the case was not the main focus anyways... **but** I tried... just keep reading and R&R and give me some feedback.

**A.N: **I might revise this chapter, if I think it was confusing or not good... or too much mistakes and stuff...

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** I changed my user name :)

Anvesha07: Hi guys! Here is your next chapter:

Naru: It's time... I won't be surprised if they don't read your story and hate it...

Anvesha07: I only had a writer's block and so it took time... got it, Naru?

Naru: Well.. thats questionable... are you even a writer?

Mai: Be nice...

Naru: Why?

Anvesha07: Because I am writing about you...

Naru: Like I care..

Anvesha07: You will marry that Lily if you talk once more...

Naru: -Silence for eternity-

Anvesha07: I don't promise though... Anyways, here you go:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

_Last Chapter_

Now, helping Naru would get his brother's life in danger, and not doing anything would harm his son. She was stuck and had nowhere to go... unless...

_By any means... _

**Chapter 9**

_**Dream Sequence**_

Mai was standing in the balcony of the mansion when two people, then she felt someone beside her. Looking up, she almost screamed when she saw Gene smiling at her. She hugged him tightly.

"You aren't hurt right?" She asked him.

He raised one eyebrow, "Mai, you realize that I am dead, right?"

She lightly hit his arm, "I know that, and you know what I mean."

"How's Noll?" He asked breaking away from her.

"He..."

"I think I know a way to find him"

"How?"

"I will tell you later." He looked at her cynically but decided to talk about it after the dream because at that time, Rosa and her husband, entered the room with papers in their hand.

"Listen, Rosa, transferring everything to me is not an important issue. These people were already accusing me of being greedy of your money, and now you-" He looked flustered.

"Calm down, Charles. I am doing this because I want to, and to tell the truth I am not telling anyone about it, so just pretend you don't know it if that suits you." She replied quite irritated.

"Fine, then." He said in resignation.

The scene changed. The new scene that greeted her made Mai speechless. Rosa was lying dead with blood all over her body and nobody seemed around. She was shot. Mai knelt down beside her. _'She isn't dead yet.' _

She was ready to grab the phone from the table or scream for help if Gene didn't stop her and hug her so that she didn't have to see the terrible scene.

"Mai its past... it already happened." He whispered to her when she calmed down. "Mai, look at her."

A bitter smile flickered on her face before dying. But she managed to whisper something:

"Life is so wonderful and surprising, isn't it?"

The sentence perplexed Mai. A sarcastic remark like that didn't suit her lively personality... it was more like the ghost she met. She shivered remembering their last encounter.

She looked around the room to find any clue of the murderer or the case... but the scene changed once again. _Ughhh.._

She found Charles crying and many other people comforting him. It looked like a burial ground, but there was no coffin.

"He must be feeling lonely..." Mai trailed off.

The scene changed and they were in an empty space. Mai turned to look at Gene who was beside her.

"Gene, can I ask you for something?"

"Yeah.. what?" Gene asked, uncertainty visible from his voice.

"Can you not visit my dreams until this case is solved?" She asked hopefully looking at him. He didn't answer.

"Please, for me, Naru, and everyone." She asked with a low concerned voice.

"No, its dangerous."

"But, I promise I will take care of me and it is important."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Please, I will be reasonable and won't do anything stupid."

_'That is pretty impossible.' _He thought to himself but didn't say it.

"Gene?... please, promise me."

"Fine. But _please _don't do something for which Noll will be tempted to kill me." Gene teased but worry was written all over his face.

"Then I will say you later." Mai gave him a brief hug and waved her wand as a bye, which Gene returned. _'I have to talk to Noll asap, before she does anything.'_

**-xxxxxx-**

She thought she was going to wake up, but she could still feel the spirit world energy. She was now in a white glowing space.

"Mai?" A voice she recognized called her from behind. She spun around to confirm her theory.

"Gene!" She knelt down and opened her arms and the little boy ran to hug her.

"Are you hurt? Scared?" She asked, happiness running through her veins seeing him fine.

"No, and I am not scared." He pouted a little at her questions.

"Did your dad taught you that big boys don't get scared?" She smiled at him while ruffling his hair.

"No, dad says emotions make you strong and you shouldn't hide them." He recalled proudly.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you hide your feelings, Naru? You should show your sadness, it makes you stronger." _

_End_

"Mai!" Gene called Mai seeing her half trance state.

"Oh, yeah, sorry... what your dad says is absolutely right." She smiled and then frowned.

"Gene, how did you come here, then?"

"I was walking around the house when I found a run down cottage and I felt something, so I went in. and then I don't remember much." He said thoughtfully.

"But the lady is actually nice, I don't know, but she doesn't have a vengeful aura." He shrugged as Mai looked at him slightly surprised.

"Really? You saw her?"

"Once, when I came here. She smiled at me."

Mai was now confused to the core. First she threatens to take hostage and then smiles at the hostage. _She has issues. _But she was thankful for it.

"Ok, I will get your dad and we'll come to you quickly." She hugged him and left.

**-xxxxxx-**

"No matter how much you try... you might find the little kid, but I won't let you interfere with my plans. You are too nice for your own good..."

The figure smiled sinisterly... _You will surely see the consequences._

**_-_xxxxxx_-_**

She woke up and decided to get a map of the house because as mush she remembered, it was almost like a jungle around the house.

Little Gene's description of the Rosa crossed her mind and she stopped trying to remember the first time she met her. There was anger and overwhelming sadness at the same time. May be Gene felt the same thing.

She straightened her crumpled dress and went to the base. She opened the door to find Madoka dozing while trying to read some files and Lin looking in the computer.

"_Where is Naru?"_ She asked herself.

"Lin-san?" Finally, the people of the room acknowledged her presence.

"Yes"

"Can I have a blueprint of this house? Or any map will do" She asked standing on the doorway.

First, Lin looked at her with confusion, but then without questioning her, looked around the desk.

"Seems like Noll took it with him..." He muttered to himself and then spoke to Mai, "It's with Noll, and the other ones, I presume are with the other members."

"Noll is in his room...apparently, Madoka was...err...irritating him, so he left." Lin added sensing her next question. She smiled gratefully before leaving.

Mai stood in front of Naru's door for quiet a while until deciding that she would tell Naru everything no matter what that ghost threatens. She raised her hand to knock but-

"What are you doing here?" A scary voice asked Mai, but this time knew who the scary voice belonged to... Naru.

"I-I" She was thinking of what to say. _Wasn't she figuring this out for the past five minutes?... _She made up her mind, _All that after Gene is safe and sound._

He walked past her, opening the door and holding it to Mai who was staring at the floor oblivious to everything.

"Mai?"

"Oh..huh.. T-thank you" She quickly went inside.

"I needed the blueprint or map of this house..please." She determinedly asked.

"Why?"

"I... need it... for Gene." She added the last part hoping Naru wouldn't ask more. She noted that Naru stopped staring at her.

"Fine.. but you have to tell me what's it about." She nodded.

Naru searched for the blueprints and held it to her. She reached for it but he didn't let go.

"What do you know?"

"He is in one of the guest houses or cottages around the house."

He opened it and saw that there was no such house mentioned. "There is nothing like that."

"But Gene said he found it somewhere around! It is probably in the other ones." She looked into the other blueprints but there was no progress.

She didn't even notice that Naru was absent for sometime. He came with flash lights because it was 3 in the morning. "Let's Go."

She looked at him and he gave an assured nod as if saying he believed her.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully and took one of the flashlights.

"No, thank you." He replied after a long silence, but didn't look at her. Mai didn't know what to say, so she just smiled more widely hoping Naru would see it. And Naru did see it from the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself.

They used the kitchen door and went outside to pitch black backyard. It was only clean for a few feet and then, it seemed to turn into a deep jungle. Weeds and trees cluttered the vision of the two people, but they were resolute.

It was eerily quiet except for the rustling of the grass under their feet and the crickets. Some snow still remained in the coolest places under the huge trees, making it slippery. There were some puddles here and there, but Naru saw them and Mai followed his lead to not get wet or blotched with mud.

_How did Gene get here? _Both thought at the same time.

But as for Mai, she can't do two things simultaneously. So, she slipped not so gracefully on a slippery rock. Thankfully, Naru's reflexes were better and he caught her before she hit her head hard on the wet but rocky surface.

After a long time, they looked into each others eyes and could see a lot of things they were unfamiliar with. Naru was the first one realizing their proximity and concluding that _Mai _would be feeling uncomfortable (even though she didn't reflect any signs of discomfort), he cleared his throat and began to straighten up.

Mai was jerked from her musings and slowly straightened herself. "Gomen-nasai."

After holding her, he realized that she was a little wet because of the dew and snow falling from the trees. He took her signature black jacket off and handed it to her. "You are wet."

She took it, because she was really cold and she was wondering why did she wear a dress in cold weather as these..

They continued on without any more words for a few more minutes. They approached a dump of fallen trees as if someone gathered all those together. Naru figured his way up.

"I think this building was set up for demolishing, which is why the trees are cleared up from around the house..." He scrutinized the ruined building in front of him and was about to jump to the other side, only to realize that Mai was still on the ground trying to figure a way up.

He sighed and extended his hand to her. She hesitated for a second and then hold it tightly and he pulled her up.

Everything was much clearer, now that the moonlight was not obstructed. They hurried to the house. It was a little house, more like a vacation house. _But this far from the actual mansion? _

Naru was faster than her and was already inside the house. He looked around and Mai went upstairs.

"I found Gene!" Mai shouted.

He ran upstairs. Gene was unconscious on the bed and Mai kneeling beside him.

"He is breathing..." He heaved a sigh of relief and checked his pulse.

"Thank God." Mai sighed at the same time. "Is he back in his body?" Mai asked the question as they climbed down the stairs.

Naru frowned but she didn't see it. "I am not sure yet."

**-xxxxxx-**

**A.N:** Is it a cliffie? I don't know... But you get to know if Gene is back or not in the next chapter..

**A.N:** So I put some NaruxMai moments in it... Did you guys like it? Or was it dull... I am working on the next chapter, finally my brain started working (who knows if its for better or worse).

R&R... If you guys review, I would write faster ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone! I was reading mangas and had every little time updating and now that I am moving (excuses huh?), it would be a little late for me to update.

Naru: Would you stop blabbering already. It's not like we are interested...

Anvesha: How rude! Oh well, I know you are right.

Naru: When am I wrong?

Anvesha: Conceited narcissist..

Naru: It's nice to be acknowledged..

Anvesha: Ughh... anyways, the **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters they all belong to the rightful owners. It applies to every chapter from this one**... Here goes:

_Last Chapter_

"Is he back in his body?" Mai asked the question as they climbed down the stairs.

Naru frowned but she didn't see it. "I am not sure yet."

**Chapter 10 **

They walked in comfortable silence back to the mansion. It was still dark but surprisingly easy to find the way back.

Mai was worried about Gene to such an extent that it seemed she was spacing out.

"Mai, he will be fine," Naru stated without even looking at her, but somehow his words comforted her and she was relieved. She smiled back at him.

Apart from the sporadically chirping crickets, the only other thing audible was the sound of breathing. Due to the cold, it was also visible.

After being really bored, Mai started playing with the her breath, until Naru shot her a glare to stop her from acting like a little child. Because frankly, Mai had poor leg-eye coordination, so if she starts doing something, she would have the amazing experience to fall hard on her face.

They reached the mansion in a few minutes, and then went directly to the base. Opening the door revealed a working Lin, who got up almost instantly after he saw them.

"Is he fine?" Lin asked while coming towards them from among all the files.

Naru didn't say anything, just handed him to Lin, who laid him on the empty couch (the other one occupied by sleeping Madoka) checked his pulse and all the usual things.

"That is fine...but" Lin was doing something that didn't understand but Naru did.

"What?" Mai asked impatiently.

"As I was telling everything is fine with his health. But his state.. it is either because he has very little experience traveling spirit world. Thus, he can't find his way back or..." He trailed off as he put a finger on the boy's forehead.

"Or?" Mai was again the one prompting his continuation.

"The spirit locked his way making him unable to come back." Lin finished whatever he was doing and looked at Naru.

"I suggest we give him some time to find his way back himself naturally,"

"I will take him to my room until you are done preparing," Naru said carefully picking up Gene.

"Naru, I think you should get some sleep too, you haven't slept for almost two days." Lin said before the door closed.

Mai wanted to follow Naru and watch over Gene, not that he wouldn't take care of him, but because she wanted to stay with him.

But first decided to change her damp clothes, and then visit Naru's room to check on Gene. She opened the door slowly and quietly not wanting to disturb either of the occupants.

The scene revealed was tempting Mai to take a picture because seeing Naru gentle was so not a daily occurrence, at least not to her.

After changing clothes of both his and the kid's, which is a surprise in itself, he tucked him in the double bed. He kissed his forehead and then picking a file from the side table, he went out in the balcony.

_Naru is being Naru and not sleeping... again._

She entered the room and then went to the balcony. It was a little chilly but it was still comfortable. It was 5 in the morning. The sky was cloudless and clear hiding the fact that it was stormy a few days ago. There was a windless chill around.

She took the moment to look at the black clad. He was staring, no reading, the file sitting in a comfy outdoor couch.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Uh-I-I was just.. I came to see Gene."

"..."

Mai sat down beside him and peered over at the file to which he didn't seem that thrilled. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and went back to looking at the outdoor beauty. Naru seemed to consider that too as he looked up from the file at the sky.

"Are you worried?" Mai asked.

"..." Mai didn't mind that he didn't answer because she knew he wasn't going to.

"You know, you are worried about your son, that's not a bad thing. You can tell me.."

Another silence.

"I am." Naru's reply though was as short as Mai's chances of being safe at any given moment of time, there was more to it than just the two words, which is the fact that he said something he wouldn't usually say to anyone.

"I know he will be fine." Mai said reassuringly. Somehow, she had the feeling that Gene was fine and she believed it, being the optimistic person she is.

"Isn't it always _me_ who says that to_ you." _He smirked at her as she glared at him. Then he sighed and focused his attention back at the file.

"You will be a good mother." He finally commented what he was thinking as she blushed breaking the glare.

"T-Thanks..?"She muttered and shuddered at the now arising cool breeze.

"Go inside. It is cold out here." This time it was Naru's turn to glare.

"I am _fine _and besides I like this weather." She shot back as she curled her feet on the couch and yawned.

"Go and sleep inside."

She shook her head and shifted herself to get more comfortable on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep.

Naru knew he had no chance of winning this argument when the opponent is ignoring everything and sleeping. He took a moment to see her sleeping features and pushed behind a strand of hair that was on her face.

Suddenly, it got into him what he was doing and he swung his hand back. But she stirred a little and shifted to his side reaching for his right arm and easily holding onto it while resting her head on his shoulder.

Naru stiffened and took a few minutes to loosen up and relax his whole body. _Somehow she still manages to be like a little kid sometimes..._

He shut the file quietly, with minimum movement of his arm that might wake up the brunette. Without the file to work on, his thought drifted to Gene. It was weird that he is saying it- His son.

_I hope you are right, Mai. I really hope that.._

Blame the weather or his tiredness, he also fell asleep. His head in his one hand that is free, resting on the handle of the couch.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

It was 9. The weather still seemed like dawn due to the snowy weather. She blinked a few times to get the scene together only to find out that she was very conveniently holding onto Naru's arm, _who by the way looking really handsome and peaceful and what am I saying?_

She was ready to jump a hundred feet away, but then she would wake him up, so, she carefully got her hand back to herself and stood up.

It was strange that she didn't have a dream... it is better not to look for trouble when he didn't find you, _right?_

She looked at Gene, but there was no progress. _Sigh. Hopefully Lin-san will do something. _She decided to take a shower and then wake Naru up.

Noticing an extra blanket she decided to wrap it on sleeping Naru who was, by the way, wearing only a black shirt. _It is still not a warm and crisp weather. And he tells me I am the careless one..._

She stared at him for a good two-minute before mentally slapping herself and reminding that she is not sixteen anymore; but more importantly Naru had a fiancé.

That idea itself had the power to drain all Mai's energy. Her mood suddenly wasn't all that cheery and she sighed heavily before walking out quietly.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Naru doesn't usually wake up to the warming.. may be not so warming...actually the cold breeze.. of the morning.. but the cold white ceiling of his room. Oh, but one thing was common in both places, it was _cold. _

He rubbed his eyes and sat up to register what was happening, the blanket falling on his lap. _Why am I sitting here and what's with the blanket?_

One important thing to mention, Naru isn't a morning person.

Back to the scene, _Why is it this cold in my room? Did Lin keep the air conditioner on again? _-you probably guessed why Naru doesn't sleep during cases-

Then slowly it all played like a film in his head. He nodded and realized that the blanket was most likely put by Mai. _She is always so caring, isn't she?..._

He dragged himself to the shower before gazing at his son softly...

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Mai felt better after the shower and almost forgetting the fiancé thing... and there is always that almost attached to it.

She opened the room and sat down beside Gene. She ran a hand through his hairs. _He had to go all through this when he is so little... I used to exasperated with these dreams and I was sixteen._

_Click_

Mai jumped slightly at the sound of closing door and looked around, only to find that Naru just came out form his shower and was standing _right in front of her._

Well, usually it is a lot worse, but he was decently dressed and everything.. still Mai just stared him down to no end.. whereas he was oblivious to her.

He was drying his damp hair with the towel that was around his neck, his eyes carefully hidden due to it. He wore his usual black pants, and a black shirt loosely hanging on his shoulders with the buttons undone.

He walked a few steps and stood in front of the bed. Thrusting the towel on the chair of the room, he met Mai's gaze.

It was a miracle that Mai wasn't gaping, but she blushed the brightest shade of red and avoided looking at him.

His eyes widened a fraction, mostly out of the surprise that she was there. But he recovered quickly unlike _someone_ and looked away, mostly to save her from blushing afraid that it might get that color permanently. And also there was that _other_ reason that made him look away cough of being like that in front of her cough.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-"

Mai was interrupted by someone opening the door, a little hastily... and there stood a worried Layla.

"When did you come back, Layla?" Mai asked with a smile.

"This morning," she smiled slightly, before looking at Naru and adding quickly, "Noll, you need to come... quickly."

"What happened?" Naru asked finally looking like the president of SPR, but she didn't reply just pulled his arm.

"No time, we need to go. Excuse us, Mai"

"Mai, look after Gene." He managed to say before being dragged out by her. Mai nodded absentmindedly, only thought in her mind _she is close to him... What happened that she have to drag him like that?_

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

They entered the base only to find Lin standing on the doorway. "We have got a problem."

"And what might that be?" Naru asked quite irritated because of the fact that he was dragged away and Layla didn't say a thing on the way.

"Them." Lin moved away revealing two men smiling at him. They stood up as he walked towards them.

"We are here to take Gene.. didn't I tell you we will meet soon. And here we are!" He exclaimed with amusement and a fake smile.

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Now, that's a cliffy... I quite like this chapter and I added NaruxMai moments because soon it will be ending and there will be the climax and tragedy? (lol I am exaggerating) ... So, tell me what do you guyz think... R&R

I will update soon...


End file.
